Разум сердцу не помеха
by Montausier
Summary: Перевод. Гермиона встречает Рона через четыре года после их разрыва.
1. Chapter 1

НАЗВАНИЕ: Разум сердцу не помеха/Cleverness has nothing to do with love.

АВТОР: Shelly K

АДРЕС: сайт Checkmated

ПЕРЕВОДЧИК: Montausier

РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ: получено

БЕТА: Валерка

РЕЙТИНГ: M (R)

КАТЕГОРИЯ: Гет

ПАРА: Рон/Гермиона

ЖАНР: romance

КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ: Гермиона встретила Рона через четыре года после их разрыва. Сможет ли она признать, что была не права?

Славы и денег не ищу. Все восторги автору, замечания по переводу – мне.


	2. Признание

****

Глава 1. Признание.

Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как я последний раз видела его. С тех пор, как я видела Рона. Ничего удивительного, принимая во внимание, как мы расстались. Прошло четыре года, а я все еще пытаюсь разобраться с последствиями того дня. Четыре года одиночества, стремлений убедить себя и Гарри, что _он _мне безразличен. Гарри не верил мне, и, в глубине души, я сама себе не верила. Бессмысленно отрицать, что ты любишь человека, когда простое упоминание его имени заставляет твое сердце биться быстрее.

Тем не менее, вчерашний день стал последним, когда я могла "заявить свои права на Рона", потому что сегодня Гарри сообщил нечто такое, что перевернуло мою жизнь и заставило признаться в том, чего я не позволяла себе долгие годы.

Я, профессор Гермиона Грейнджер, все еще влюблена в Рональда Уизли.

Вся эта история началась с моего вопроса о Роне. Он был моим парнем в течение трех лет, и, между прочим, моим лучшим другом более десяти. Ничего удивительного, что я поинтересовалась, как он поживает. Я права?

- Рон в порядке, - начал Гарри, и на секунду умолк. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что он оценивает меня и раздумывает, стоит ли ему продолжать. Очевидно, я прошла проверку, потому что он обрушил на меня свою сенсацию. – У него есть подружка.

К несчастью, именно в этот миг я сделала глоток сливочного пива. Жидкость выбрала неверный путь, я подавилась и закашлялась.

– Ты сказал, у него есть подружка? - переспросила я, пока Гарри стучал мне по спине, помогая прочистить легкие. Нужно убедиться, все ли я расслышала правильно, прежде чем выставить себя полной дурой, хотя, подозреваю, с этой задачей я уже справилась на отлично. Но, по крайней мере, Гарри повел себя очень тактично и отвернулся, чтобы не рассмеяться мне в лицо.

Он снова посмотрел на меня и попытался спрятать улыбку, хотя довольно безуспешно. – Ты меня слышала. У. Рона. Есть. Подружка, - сказал он, четко проговаривая каждое слово, как если бы обращался к ребенку.

- Поняла. Поняла. У Рона есть подружка. Гарри, убери этот снисходительный тон. Ради Мерлина, я же профессор Нуммерологии!

- В самом деле? А так не похоже. Гермиона, честное слово, меня удивляет, как такой умный человек может быть настолько глуп, - ответил Гарри.

- Ха! Ну, давай, час откровения пробил!

- Гермиона, послушай. Думаю, самое время взглянуть правде в глаза. Ты все еще любишь Рона.

Я фыркнула в ответ на это замечание. – Гарри, да ты совсем сбрендил!

- Серьезно? Тогда докажи, что я не прав. Признайся здесь и сейчас. Скажи мне, что ты не любишь Рона.

Сколько я не пыталась, я не могла произнести этих слов. Значит ли это, что у меня все еще сохранились чувства к Рону? Разумеется, нет! Ябросила его. Яразрушила наши отношения. Я…Я… Так все и было. Но слова Гарри попали в цель. Я действительно все еще любила Рона Уизли.

"Черт! Это Рон во всем виноват".

- Это Рон во всем виноват, - озвучила я свои мысли.

- Почему? - спросил Гарри, забавляясь, явно довольный собой.

- Он взял и нашел себе подружку, разве нет? - выпалила я, как если бы это был самый очевидный ответ в мире. Как он мог! Все пошло совершенно не так, как я себе представляла. Я рисовала картину, где Рон умоляет меня принять его обратно, а я соглашаюсь (правда-правда), и мы живем долго и счастливо. А эта новая подружка разрушила все мои планы.

Я надеялась, он ждет меня!

- Ты что, надеялась, он будет ждать тебя вечно? - спросил Гарри. Я испуганно посмотрела на друга. Неужели Гарри умеет читать мысли? Нет, глупости. Разумеется, не умеет. Хотя…

Он не стал дожидаться моего ответа. - Что ты собираешься делать, Гермиона?

Хотела бы я знать.


	3. Когда Гермиона встретила Рона Снова

****

Глава 2. Когда Гермиона встретила Рона… снова.

- Гарри, где мы? - спросила я. Он таскал меня по Лондону уже больше получаса, а теперь неожиданно остановился перед внушительным зданием. Очень милое местечко, чистенько и ухожено. И совершенно не похоже на мой район. Мне не хватило времени на поиски приличного жилья - получив диплом, я немедленно приступила к работе в Министерстве; пришлось довольствоваться крошечной обшарпанной квартиркой. - Повторяю, где мы находимся?

Вместо ответа Гарри подошел к дверям. - Мы заходим, - уклончиво произнес он.

Мне это не понравилось. Совсем не понравилось.

- Я поняла, что мы заходим! Но я не об этом спрашивала! - я насупилась и, решив сменить тактику, задала новый вопрос. - Зачем мы здесь? Мы же собирались пообедать.

- Так и есть. Просто необходимо зайти в одно место.

Ну, все, пора проявить настойчивость. Мои ноги приросли к земле, отказываясь идти вперед. - Я никуда не пойду, если ты честно не ответишь на мой вопрос. Ты юлил все утро. Говори, что мы здесь делаем? - выкрикивала я, пока Гарри пытался втолкнуть меня в подъезд. Со стороны нас можно было принять за детей - поведение располагало. Но мне все равно. Гарри что-то задумал, и я хочу знать, что именно!

Убедившись, что двигаться я не намерена он, наконец, сдался. – Отлично, - произнес Гарри спокойно и отступил. - Мы здесь, чтобы встретиться с Роном.

"ЧТО!" Рон? Я не могу встретиться с Роном. Я ужасно выгляжу. Волосы торчат. Я даже не накрашена. Я…Я… "Я НЕ МОГУ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ С РОНОМ!" Удивительно, как быстро возникает паника.

- Я ухожу! - заявила я, развернулась и вцепилась в ручку двери. - Смотри, я ухожу!

Не повезло - Гарри оказался проворнее и преградил мне дорогу. "Твою мать!", - услышала я сдавленный шепот. Гарри непристойно ругался только в минуты чрезвычайного напряжения. Взгляд его зеленых глаз встретился с моим, и я поняла - он в ярости.

- Гермиона, ты никуда не пойдешь. Мы поднимемся наверх, и ты встретишься с Роном!

- Нет! - Что он о себе возомнил! Я взрослая женщина, и, если не желаю встречаться с Роном, то имею на это полное право.

- Гермиона, ты увидишь Рона, - повторил Гарри твердо. Затем слегка смягчился. - Послушай, ты ведешь себя как настоящая истеричка с тех пор, как узнала о его новой девушке. На тебя это не похоже. И, если честно, сильно действует мне на нервы.

Говорят, только близкие друзья осмеливаются быть откровенными с тобой. Дьявол! Хотела бы я, чтобы Гарри никогда не сообщал мне о подруге Рона.

- Ты не можешь заставить меня! - я взбешенно топнула ногой, но Гарри только закатил глаза. "Боже, я веду себя как капризный ребенок".

- Ты права. Не могу. Но, Гермиона, подумай. Пока вы с Роном не разберетесь в своих чувствах, ты не сможешь расстаться с прошлым.

Черт. Ненавижу, когда Гарри прав. В его предложении был смысл. - Хорошо. Я поднимусь.

Гарри улыбнулся и провел меня в вестибюль.

Поездка в лифте превратилась в кошмар. Дважды Гарри ловил мои руки у кнопки "Стоп" и даже пригрозил связать меня, если я не успокоюсь. По его тону я поняла, что он не блефует, поэтому отложила попытки бегства. Но с большой неохотой. Должна признаться, Гарри стал гораздо спокойнее, когда мы, наконец, поднялись на нужный этаж.

- Напомни еще раз, зачем я это делаю?

- Чтобы разобраться в своей жизни, - рассеянно ответил он, подталкивая меня к квартире Рона.

Оказавшись на месте, я снова запаниковала. Я не могу этого сделать!

- Ну, давай, - подбодрил Гарри.

- Что если она там?

- Кто?

- Кто! Что значит, кто? Его кошелка! Что если она здесь? - завопила я истерично.

Гарри даже не пытался скрыть ухмылку: - Рон сказал, она у своих родителей в Ливерпуле на все выходные.

"Ох". Больше никаких препятствий. Настал момент. Я собралась постучать, но руки отказывались подчиняться.

Должно быть, я не двигалась целую минуту, потому что, в конце концов, Гарри потерял терпение и заявил: - Хорошо, постучу я.

И остатки самообладания покинули меня. Как только Гарри поднял руку, я запрыгнула ему на спину и завопила: - Гарри! Нет! Я не позволю!

Извиваясь, он пытался сбросить меня - картина напоминала спортивные состязания с участием быка и ковбоя. - Гермиона! Слезь с меня! Ты что чокнулась? - кричал Гарри, но я не сдавалась. Вцепилась на смерть. "Я не готова встретиться с Роном. Не сейчас!"

Я не заметила, когда открылась дверь.

- Черт возьми, что здесь происходит? - прогрохотал недовольный голос, и мы с Гарри затихли. Я бы узнала этот голос из тысячи. Рон.

Медленно, я сползла со спины Гарри, и откинула с лица спутанные, взъерошенные пряди, пытаясь восстановить хотя бы часть потрепанного достоинства.

- Привет, Рон, - невозмутимо произнесла я.

- Гермиона? - удивился Рон, - Что ты здесь делаешь? - Он выглядел немного смущенным.

Я пригладила волосы, чтобы лучше видеть, и немедленно поняла, что не следовало этого делать. Рон стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на своей мускулистой и совершенно голой груди, а широкая простыня на его бедрах, висела слишком низко, открывая завитки рыжих волос украшающих внушительный торс любимого мужчины.

"Простыня - единственное, что на нем надето. БОЖЕ ВСЕМОГУЩИЙ! Мне нужен ледяной душ!"

- Мы зашли в гости, - заметив мое замешательство, быстро ответил Гарри. - Не вовремя? - спросил он, явно намекая на недостаток одежды на Роне.

- Уф… нет, все нормально. Входите, - ответил он, впуская нас. Я заставила себя смотреть строго вперед, когда проходила мимо Рона, но чувствовала, как его взгляд неотступно следует за мной до самой гостиной.

Впервые за последние четыре года Гарри, Рон и я находились в одной и той же комнате, вместе. Неловкость - не совсем емкое слово для данной ситуации.

- Мы точно не помешали? - спросила я, желая нарушить тягостное молчание.

- Ну, я был немного занят… - он осекся, и мы услышали голос. Женский голос.

- Рон! Ты вернешься в постель? Мне скучно!


	4. Лицом к лицу с врагом

Глава 3. Лицом к лицу с врагом.

"Рон! Ты вернешься в постель? Мне скучно!", - произнес голос.

Все ли я услышала правильно? Она звала Рона вернуться в постель! Чтоб мне провалиться! Ну почему это случилось именно со мной! Страшный сон? Я ущипнула себя. Ой, больно. Черт, я не сплю, и это действительно случилось.

Я стою в гостиной Рона, прервав его полуденные кувыркания со скучающей потаскушкой!

Стремительно оглянувшись, я заметила ухмылку на лице Гарри. Предатель! Как и все мужчины, он такой же. Всегда заодно, особенно если один из них попадает впросак. Я угрожающе сверкнула глазами, обещая другу смертельные увечья. Ухмылка Гарри немедленно растворилась, и ее сменил подходящий к случаю взгляд неодобрения. Рон, в свою очередь, выглядел довольно смущенным. Вот и славно.

- Ну, так… - заговорил Рон, взволнованно запуская пальцы в свои золотистые волосы. Обычно я находила этот жест милым и даже сексуальным, но в эту минуту он меня взбесил. - Пожалуй, я оденусь и приведу Лидию. Выпьем чаю, - предложил он.

Блеснув ослепительной улыбкой (ничуть не заботясь о ее вопиющей неискренности), я беззастенчиво солгала: - Какая прекрасная идея. Обожаю чай.

Рон просиял. - Отлично. Буду через минуту, - и попятился к спальне, судорожно кутаясь в простыню.

Убедившись, что Рон нас не слышит, я повернулась к Гарри, и тот, заметив мое состояние, опасливо съежился.

- Восхитительно, ты не находишь, Гарри? Мыбудем пить чай с Роном и его маленькой потаскушкой! - мой голос сорвался на визг.

- Гермиона, пожалуйста, успокойся, - попытался Гарри.

- Успокоиться? Гарри, дорогой, я спокойна. Ведь я тебя не убила. Пока.

- И я безмерно благодарен. Чего стоять, давай присядем, устраивайся, - он проводил меня к большому креслу.

- Это ты во всем виноват, - буркнула я и передразнила: - Ты должна рассказать ему о своих чувствах, Гермиона. Разобраться в собственной жизни. Она навещает родителей в Ливерпуле!

- Слушай, ну прости. Неужели ты думаешь, я привел бы тебя сюда, зная, что она здесь? Я хотел помочь!

- Да, конечно. И сделал только хуже. - Судя по выражению лица Гарри, мои слова его сильно задели. Я немедленно почувствовала угрызения совести. Не следовало срываться на него. Конечно, он затащил меня сюда, но хотела ли Я уйти там, внизу?

- Гарри, извини, я немного расстроена вот и все.

Гарри повеселел. - Понимаю. Расскажи о работе в Министерстве, - попросил он, желая отвлечь меня. О своей ответственной должности я болтала с удовольствием. Мы проговорили некоторое время, прежде чем Гарри поинтересовался: - Куда пропал Рон? Что можно делать так долго?

- Наверное, помогает Лидии натянуть трусики, - ответила я, чем насмешила Гарри.

- Над чем смеетесь? - спросил Рон, заставляя нас подскочить.

Теперь он был полностью одет. Щегольская темно-синяя шелковая рубашка и черные узкие джинсы. В ту же секунду я почувствовала знакомую пульсацию внизу живота и мысленно прокляла Рона за то, что он выглядит так ужасно …привлекательно.

Пока Рон шел к нам, я надеялась, что он повернется, и у меня появится возможность беспрепятственно полюбоваться его великолепной задницей, однако сегодня Боги Секса мне не улыбнулись. На самом деле, думаю, они хохотали надо мной, потому что я, наконец, увидела её, моего врага.

Слава Богу, Гарри настоял, чтобы я приоделась, когда планировал отпраздновать мое возвращение в Англию и новую работу. Хотя прическа слегка растрепалась из-за коридорного родео, она все еще неплохо смотрелась, из пучка выбились лишь несколько кудрявых прядей. На мне были черная короткая юбка, лакированные туфли, выгодно подчеркивающие длинные ноги, и облегающая лавандовая блузка с кокетливо расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами.

Но, несомненно, я должна вознести хвалу за озарение, что заставило меня сегодня надеть "Вондербра". Обычно он валяется в бельевом шкафу, так как жутко неудобный. Но именно сейчас я была благодарна ему за то, какон подчеркнул мой бюст. Мне потребовалось все мое женское очарование, когда я увидела Лидию 

Сказать, "она выглядела великолепно", значит, не сказать ничего. Она была идеальна. Высокая, стройная, грудастая и …блондинка. Напоминала Флер Делакур. Вообще-то, она являлась точной копией Шамбартонской ведьмы. Неудивительно, что Рон выбрал ее, он всегда тащился от блондинок. К тому же, она обладала еще одним качеством Флер - надменностью. Лидия обворожительно улыбнулась Гарри, но припасла взгляд и для меня. Не то чтобы я ее обвиняла…. В конце концов, мы враги и сражаемся за одного мужчину. Так что, уверена, ее уничтожающий взгляд лишь отразил мой собственный.

Рон представил нас; Лидия пересекла комнату и присела рядом с Гарри. Когда она проходила мимо меня, я повернулась к Рону и прошептала: - Вейла?

Он покачал головой и тихо ответил: - Маггла.

У меня сердце оборвалось. Будь она вейлой, поведение Рона можно было бы объяснить влиянием волшебных чар, но ее маггловское происхождение доказывало только одно - Рон выбрал ее по собственной воле.

Наша вежливая светская беседа продолжалась приблизительно пятнадцать минут, прежде чем раздался первый выстрел.

- Итак, Хармони, - издалека начала Лидия.

- Гермиона, - поправила я сквозь зубы. Я привыкла к тому, что люди неправильно произносят мое имя, но сейчас, клянусь, она сделала это намеренно.

- Неважно, - ответила она. Наши взгляды скрестились, и "схватка началась". - Рон говорил, ты училась за границей и недавно вернулась.

- Да. Я приехала из Вены.

- Что изучала? - Ее совершенно не интересовало, что я изучала, она пыталась найти способ задеть меня. Без боя я сдаваться не собиралась.

- Я защитила докторскую по "Нуммерологии", - елейно ответила я. Получай, ты, вейла недоделанная. Я наслаждалась ее замешательством, игнорируя предостерегающие взгляды Рона и Гарри.

- Нуммерология? Никогда не слышала такого названия.

- Ну, - снисходительно протянула я, - Это наука о числах и диаграммах. Весьма сложная, честно говоря.

- Понятно, - ответила блондинка и нахмурилась, недовольная тем, что ее выставили невежественной. Затем напала. - Значит, ты книжная душа, - произнесла она самодовольно.

Пришла моя очередь хмуриться. В самое больное место.

- А что в этом плохого? - спросила я, заранее зная, ответ мне не понравиться.

- Ох, ничего плохого. Просто это объясняет, почему ты выглядишь такой напряженной. Разумеется, здесь нет твоей вины, но думаю, такой тип женщин обычно не привлекает мужчин. Эти толстокожие увальни не терпят девушек умнее себя. Полагаю, хороший секс поможет тебе встряхнуться.

- Лидия, довольно! - рявкнул Рон.

Я почувствовала, как румянец обиды заливает лицо, и попыталась подавить слезы, хотя они рвались наружу. Не заплачу. Не доставлю этой суке такое удовольствие. Я вызывающе уставилась ей в глаза, заставляя сказать еще что-нибудь, но поняла, пока рядом Рон, она не осмелится.

Гарри поднялся и сжал мое плечо. Я стряхнула его руку. Сейчас мне это не требовалось.

- Знаешь, Лидия. Скрывая свой ум от мужчины, ты унижаешь только себя, и мне тебя жаль, - бросила я, гордо вскинув голову.

- Гермиона, я сказал, довольно, - повторил Рон, но я заметила, что моя выдержка произвела на него впечатление.

- Рон, благодарю за гостеприимство, - попрощалась я и направилась к двери. Я не могла оставаться здесь ни секундой дольше.

- Точно, - согласился Гарри.

Рон проводил нас до лифта. - Рад был увидеть вас. Вас обоих, - мягко сказал он. Я кивнула, совсем не уверенная в услышанном. - Гермиона, правда, я рад тебя видеть. Не пропадай.

Я улыбнулась. - Прощай, Рон.

- Прощай, Гермиона, - сказал он и поспешно добавил, - Ох, да, пока, Гарри.

Гарри укоризненно покачал головой. После десятилетней дружбы к этому он уже привык. - Увидимся. Позвони как-нибудь?

Рон кивнул и закрыл дверь.

Гарри повернулся ко мне. - Ты в порядке?

- Нет, не в порядке.

- Хочешь пообедать с нами? Джинни обрадуется.

- Спасибо за приглашение, Гарри, но мне необходимо побыть одной, - сказала я и аппарировала.


	5. Навеселе

Глава 4. **Навеселе.**

Я сидела в баре "Дырявый Котел" и допивала очередную порцию сливочного пива. Стукнув пустой бутылкой по прилавку, я дала понять бармену, что хочу еще, и Невилл неохотно выполнил мою просьбу. Быстро покончив с содержимым новой бутылки, я снова повторила заказ.

- Гермиона, думаю, с тебя уже достаточно, - сказал Невилл. Год назад они с женой выкупили "Дырявый Котел" у старого беззубого владельца Тома. Том понимал, что пришло время оставить бизнес, и Невилл ухватился за эту возможность. Довольно быстро Невилл и Ханна перестроили волшебный отель, и от былой убогости не осталось и следа. Красивое и уютное местечко теперь всегда было заполнено людьми. Но не сегодня. Бар уже закрывался, поэтому в зале сидели всего двое посетителей, не считая Невилла и меня.

- Ерунда! Я перкс…перкрс… - "Черт, дурацкое слово! А, наплевать". - Я еще могу держать кружку, - ответила я. - Невилл, немелленно налей мне еще! - и стукнула кулаком по стойке.

Невилл покачал головой и подал мне чашку.

- Выпей-ка лучше это.

- Чтота? - спросила я.

- Кофе.

- Не хочу кофе, хочу пива!

- Никакого пива. Кофе. Пей сейчас же!

В голосе Невилла звучали гневные нотки, и я подчинилась. Надо же, а ведь Невилл за годы после окончания Хогвартса приобрел уверенность. Сделав глоток, я поморщилась. "Какой отвратительный кофе, ему явно не хватает немного пива", – подумала я и брезгливо отодвинула чашку, отказываясь отпить еще хоть каплю. Внезапно навалилась невероятная усталость. Может, вздремнуть? Всего минуточку, а потом сразу домой. Хотя глаза закрывались, я смутно отметила, что в бар кто-то вошел.

- Спасибо, что пришел. Я пытался дозвониться Гарри и Джинни, но их не было дома. Я бы положил ее в одном из номеров, но сегодня мы забиты под завязку.

- Ничего, все в порядке. Ты все сделал правильно, Невилл. Где она?

Знаю этот голос. А где я его слышала? Очень приятный голос.

- Рон, сюда.

"Рон! О нет!" Я открыла глаза, и худшие подозрения подтвердились. Не поднимая головы от деревянной столешницы, я наблюдала, как Рон и Невилл идут прямо ко мне. Я заметила, что Рон несет метлу. Интересно, зачем?

- Ну и ну, никогда не думал, что доживу до дня, когда увижу Гермиону Грейнджер в баре пьяной как сапожник, - сказал Рон.

Я, конечно, не видела его лица, но могу поспорить, что он надо мной насмехался.

- К твоему сведению, Рональд Уизли, я не пря... Я не рьян… - Да что со мной? Я забыла самые простые слова. - Я не пьяная.

- Неужели? А почему лежишь на стойке?

- Поспать захотелось.

Ответ вызвал у него смех, что не улучшило моего настроения. Да как он посмел надо мной смеяться! Я видела его пьяным сотню раз - вспомним хотя бы свадьбу Фреда и Анжелины, - но никогда не смеялась над ним. И, между прочим, разве я пьяна? Вовсе нет.

- Я не пьяная, - настаивала я. - Будь я пьяной, то не смогла бы дотронуться до своего носа. А я могу, видишь? - заявила я, но почему-то ткнула себе прямиком в глаз. - ОЙ!

- Точно. Ты не пьяная, - ехидно согласился Рон. – Вставай, пойдем домой. Невиллу пора закрываться. - Он повернулся к бармену. - Не беспокойся, я прослежу, чтобы она добралась до дома без приключений.

- Спасибо, Рон. Спокойной ночи, - пожелал мне Невилл, когда Рон вел меня к выходу.

Я и не подозревала, что ходить настолько сложно - стулья так и норовят прыгнуть тебе под ноги.

- Спокойной ночи, Гермиона.

Я остановилась, пошатываясь повернулась к Невиллу и, положив руки ему на плечи, произнесла: - Невилл, благодарю. Ты обслужил меня до полного удовлетворения.

Рон взвыл от смеха, а щеки Невилла стали пунцовыми, это меня озадачило. - А что я сказала? - Никто из мужчин не ответил. Рон лишь покачал головой и пробормотал что-то о выволочке, которую завтра мне устроит Ханна.

Мы вышли на улицу. Рон подтолкнул меня к метле, и вот тогда я занервничала. Никогда не любила летать.

– Рон, я в порядке и аппарирую домой, - сказала я. Он все еще смеялся, но как только я заикнулась об аппарации, моментально помрачнел.

- Ты не можешь аппарировать в таком состоянии. Тебя разорвет на части, Гермиона. Ты, как никто другой, должна знать об этом!

- Рон, сколько раз тебе повторять, я трезва!

- Сколько угодно, но ты меня не убедишь. Залезай немедленно!

Неохотно я вскарабкалась на метлу и вцепилась в ручку. - Что если нас увидят? - спросила я, надеясь отговорить его. Не получилось.

- Я использовал чары невидимости, - ответил Рон и, сев на метлу, обхватил меня за талию и прижал к себе. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась, а дыхание щекотало мою шею. Райское наслаждение. Не отдавая себе отчет, я придвинулась к нему плотнее.

- Ты готова? - спросил Рон.

Голос прозвучал слегка с придыханием, или мне показалось? Вдруг я его по-прежнему возбуждаю? Сердце воспрянуло с надеждой.

Наверное, я не ответила в первый раз, потому что он повторил вопрос. Я кивнула и назвала адрес. Рон осторожно оттолкнулся от земли. Мы парили несколько секунд, прежде чем он заставил метлу подняться выше.

Больше всего в полетах на метле и маггловских самолетах я ненавижу то, что меня жутко укачивает. И, хотя я отрицала свое опьянение, полет в нынешнем состоянии явно был ошибкой. Мы летели всего несколько минут, но меня уже начинало тошнить. Легкий ветерок покачивал метлу вверх и вниз. Вверх и вниз. И снова, вверх-вниз. О БОЖЕ! Меня сейчас вырвет!

- Рон, приземляйся, - прошептала я, зажимая рот рукой. Как будто это могло помочь.

- Что?

- Приземляйся, я сказала!

Рон выполнил просьбу, но выглядел недовольным. - Гермиона, я не позволю тебе аппарировать, - возмутился он, но рассмотрел мое лицо, и понял - причины для приземления другие. Оттолкнув его, я ринулась за ближайший куст. Прошло не меньше двадцати минут, прежде чем я смогла показаться из зарослей опираясь на Рона. Все это время он оставался рядом, бормотал ободряющие слова и поглаживал меня по спине, уверяя, что все пройдет.

Наконец, после многочисленных остановок под всеми зелеными насаждениями города, мы добрались до моего квартала. Рон нахмурился, заметив плачевное состояние окрестностей. "Подожди, ты еще не видел интерьер", - подумала я. Внутри квартиры на лице Рона отразилось откровенное отвращение.

- Ты здесь живешь? - спросил он.

- Все не так плохо, - соврала я. На самом деле все было ужасно. Я начала работать сразу по возвращению в Лондон, и мне срочно требовалось где-то остановиться. Это единственная квартира, которую я нашла за такой короткий срок, да и цена меня устраивала.

Я доплелась до спальни, села на кровать и закрыла глаза. Я устала и хотела спать.

Неожиданно в комнату ворвался Рон, выдергивая меня из полусна. Он обходил спальню, открывал ящики и скидывал их содержимое в сумку.

- Рон! Что ты делаешь?

- Забираю тебя отсюда. Я открыл кран, и знаешь, что увидел? Какую-то коричневую муть!

- Ах, это, - успокоилась я. – Ничего страшного. Дай воде стечь.

Рон продолжал запихивать мои вещи в сумку, пока она не заполнилась.

- Ты останешься у меня. И точка!

Боже мой! Во что я влипла?


	6. Мечты, мечты

Глава 5. Мечты, мечты.

Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением его губ на своих губах. Как давно я не чувствовала ничего подобного, нежного и сладкого. Поцелуй соблазняющий, его язык ласкает мои губы, умоляя впустить, и я охотно поддаюсь. Соприкоснувшись, наши языки кружатся в эротическом танце. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Рон проводит руками по моему телу, скрытому шелковой блузкой. Судорожно вздохнув, я отстраняюсь, чувствуя тепло его ладони на своей коже впервые за много лет. Но он зарывается свободной рукой в мои пышные волосы и возвращает обратно к своим губам. На этот раз поцелуй совсем другой, а объятия - страстные и порывистые. Он сжимает мою грудь и ласкает сосок пальцем. Я не сдерживаю громкий стон. Понимая мое состояние, Рон улыбается.

Я решаю, что наступила моя очередь расправиться с его одеждой. Хочется прикоснуться к его коже, к медным завиткам волос на его груди. Но сражение с пуговицами я проиграла: ни одна из мерзавок не поддалась. Потеряв терпение, я просто срываю с него рубашку. Рон посмеивается.

- К чему такая спешка? - спрашивает он, осыпая мою шею легкими поцелуями.

- Отчаянные времена влекут отчаянные меры, - отвечаю я, задыхаясь.

- Согласен, - с этими словами он разрывает мою блузку, стягивает ее с плеч и бросает на пол. Процесс повторяется и с бюстгальтером. Опустив голову, Рон ловит один сосок ртом. Божественно! Я выгибаюсь навстречу, желая продолжения. Я не в силах сдержать возгласы удовольствия, слетающие с губ, и это только подхлестывает Рона. Спасибо, Господи!

Моя другая грудь осталась обделенной, по словам Рона, и он решает восстановить справедливость. Я не жалуюсь. На самом деле, я наслаждаюсь восхитительным жаром его губ на моем теле и хочу одарить тем же. Я поглаживаю его плоский живот и, игнорируя пояс джинсов, опускаю руку ниже и слегка сжимаю его напряженный член. Рон глухо стонет и прижимается к моей руке. Наступает мой черед посмеиваться.

Рон без труда справляется с застежками на моей одежде, настроенными дружественнее пуговиц его рубашки. Неторопливо расстегнув мою юбку, он позволяет ей упасть на пол, и я переступаю через нее. Рон доволен, я не надела чулки, остались только черные кружевные трусики. Встав передо мной на колени, он медленно стягивает с меня последний предмет одежды. Заскользив языком по бедру, и заставляя меня вздрагивать, он проводит влажные дорожки на коже, умышленно избегая точки, где я хочу почувствовать его сильнее всего. Он смотрит мне в глаза и, заметив расстроенный взгляд, коварно улыбается.

- Рон, пожалуйста, - умоляю я, прерывисто дыша.

- Где волшебное слово?

- Немедленно!

Рон улыбается, и его ловкие пальцы прикасаются к интимной складке между моих бедер. Он нежно целует меня там, прежде чем дотронулся языком до чувствительной плоти. Зарывшись руками в огненные волосы Рона, я упиваюсь его завораживающими движениями. С каждым его прикосновением во мне нарастает волна невероятного возбуждения; я едва держусь на ногах.

Дважды Рон доводит меня до края, но отступает, растягивая удовольствие. Я не могу молчать, так это прекрасно. Я умоляю его не останавливаться, не прерывать этот сладостный акт любви. Он милосердно соглашается. Рай и ад, восхитительная пытка. Единственное, что я хочу, позволить блаженству поглотить меня полностью и навсегда.

Неожиданно Рон отстраняется, оставляя меня слабой и опустошенной. Разочарованно всхлипнув, я шепчу его имя, и тут он глубоко погружает в меня пальцы, заставляя испытывать новые упоительные ощущения. Мне кажется, что невозможно пережить ничего прекраснее, но Рон снова прикасается языком к клитору и, задрожав, я кончаю, с силой сжимая его ногами.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем я смогла освободить любимого из "тисков".

Улыбаясь, Рон поднимается с колен и, наклонившись, прикасается губами к моему уху. Его дыхание ласкает кожу, и, не поверите, во мне снова просыпается желание.

- Всего лишь первый раунд, - шепчет он, и я вспыхиваю в предвкушении.

- Пусть начнется игра, - отвечаю я, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Без лишних слов Рон приникает к моим губам, и мы сливаемся в пьянящем поцелуе.

Толкнув к стене, Рон прижимает меня своим телом. Увлеченные жаркими объятиями, мы не видим ничего вокруг.

А жаль.

- Рональд Уизли! Твою мать, что она здесь делает!

Громкий крик ворвался в мой сон, прерывая эротические фантазии. Лидия! Не могла бы эта маленькая дрянь держаться подальше от моих Сновидений о Роне! Разве я о многом прошу? Неужели я так прогневила Богов Секса, что они отказывают мне в единственном удовольствии в жизни? Похоже на правду.

Я вздохнула и скинула одеяло. Встав с постели, я подпрыгнула, почувствовав под ногами холодный гладкий паркет. А, шагнув к шкафу, поняла - что-то не так. Я не могла сказать, что именно, так как еще не совсем проснулась. Сделав еще несколько шагов по комнате, я попыталась найти свой халат. Как здесь холодно! "Конечно, холодно, ты же в одном шелковом белье, Гермиона", - побранила я себя.

Минуточку! Почему я в неглиже? Я внимательно оглядела комнату - не моя! У меня нет паркета. У меня нет кондиционера. У меня даже окон нет! Ну, вообще-то это ложь. У меня есть окно, но здание напротив перекрывает весь вид, поэтому шторы в моей квартире всегда задвинуты. Кто хочет любоваться каменной стеной по утрам? Не я. Но поток вопросов не иссяк. Черт возьми, где я? Почему болит голова?

Присев на весьма удобную кровать, я задумалась. Всему должно существовать рациональное объяснение. Я не могу проснуться в незнакомой спальне без объективных причин. Следует спокойно и тщательно все обдумать. Совершенно верно. "Вашу мать, что происходит!"


	7. Дин дон, потаскушка, вон!

Глава 6. Дин – дон, потаскушка, вон!

В голове царил хаос: я безуспешно пыталась восстановить события, после которых проснулась в незнакомой спальне, одетая лишь в неглиже. Осмотревшись, я заметила на полу сумку и опознала в ней свою собственность. Наконец, что-то родное! Я подскочила к сумке и покопалась в содержимом. Ура, халат нашелся. Довольная, я натянула его на себя. Теперь можно выйти из комнаты без опасений напугать кого-нибудь своим взъерошенным видом.

Я чуть-чуть приоткрыла дверь и выглянула … в хорошо обставленный холл. Ничего необычного, если не вспоминать, что проснуться в незнакомой квартире уже необычно. Собравшись с духом, я вышла. Но, сделав всего пару шагов, услышала голоса, долетавшие из дальней комнаты, предположительно гостиной. Бесшумно я подкралась ближе, надеясь получить ответы на свои вопросы.

Прижавшись к стене, я осторожно заглянула в комнату и немедленно узнала жильцов. Посреди гостиной стояли Рон и Лидия, и, похоже, их разговор перерастал в самую настоящую ссору. А у меня лучшие места! Я затаилась и прислушалась.

- Лидия, ты можешь успокоиться? - говорил Рон.

- А я спокойна, Рон, - c нажимом произнесла Лидия - потаскушка.

- Ее квартира ужасна. Я не мог оставить ее там… – продолжил Рон, но она перебила его.

- Я не позволю ей жить здесь!

"О ком она говорит?" - удивилась я.

- Лидия, у тебя нет выбора, - повысив голос, ответил Рон.

Неоднократно такой тон был обращен ко мне, поэтому с уверенностью заявляю - Рон скоро сорвется. Какое это будет потрясающее зрелище!

- Рон, я не понимаю, почему она должна остаться именно здесь. Я твоя девушка, но ты не позволяешь мне жить в твоей квартире, - затараторила она.

Интересно. Может, у них все не так серьезно, как я думала?

- Она мой лучший друг. Это все, что тебе необходимо знать.

Ты сказал это, Рон!

- И что же Хармони сделала … - снова заговорила Лидия.

- Гермиона, - поправил Рон.

- Хорошо, Гермиона, - согласилась она. - Впорхнула в твою жизнь после четырехлетнего молчания, напилась и сразу же заняла мое место своей чопорной задницей?

Что, что, чопорная задница? Постойте! Она сказала - напилась? Когда это я напилась? И когда успела переехать к Рону?

Я сосредоточилась и … оцепенела от ужасного видения - меня тошнит под кустом, а рядом стоит Рон! Полная картина моих злоключений предыдущей ночью приобрела ясные очертания. Я едва подавила крик, осознав очевидное - я, профессор Гермиона Грейнджер, была доставлена сюда в бессознательном состоянии из-за чрезмерного употребления алкоголя! Я напилась!

О, дьявол! Ненавижу, когда Рон бывает прав. С трудом затолкав неприятные и даже шокирующие воспоминания об алкогольном опьянении в самый дальний уголок памяти, я вернулась к Рону и потаскушке. Что ж, наблюдение за ее жалкими попытками выкрутиться под разъяренным взглядом Рона замечательно скрасят мой день.

- Твое место? Я очередная бездушная собственность для тебя, Лидия? - спросил Рон.

- Нет, конечно, нет! Я неправильно выразилась, - возмутилась она, но не очень убедительно.

- А что ты хотела сказать?

- Только то, что сказала прежде. Она здесь не останется.

Снова заглянув в комнату, я увидела, что Рон совершенно невозмутим и стоит, сложив руки на своей широкой груди. Боже, как я люблю эту грудь!

- Лидия, это звучит как ультиматум.

На секунду она растерялась, но быстро заговорила. Наверное, нашла выход.

- Так и есть. Рон, решай. Или я, или Хармони! - Жребий брошен, и, судя по самодовольному виду, она не сомневалась в ответе.

Несколько минут Рон хранил молчание, это слегка меня нокаутировало.

О Боже, Рон. Выбери меня! Выбери меня! Выбери меня!

- Тогда… Гермиона, - ответил Рон.

О ДА!

Лидия побледнела. Похоже, такого поворота она не ожидала.

- Что? - взвизгнула блондинка.

- Это не лотерея. Я знаю тебя всего три месяца, а Гермиону больше половины жизни.

- Но... но… - она замолчала.

- Здесь нет никаких НО. Прощай, Лидия. Прошу тебя, уходи.

Превосходно, Потаскуха исчезает! "Дин - дон, потаскушка, вон!" - мысленно пропела я и едва не исполнила джигу там, где стояла. К счастью, у меня хватило ума исчезнуть, прежде чем Лидия вышла из гостиной. Останься я в холле, и она заметила бы меня, когда шла к двери.

Рванув сломя голову назад в спальню, я со всего маху ударилась ногой об угол.

– Черт! - взвыла я и запрыгала на одной ноге. В ту же секунду послышались шаги Рона. Он явно направлялся сюда. "Дерьмо!" Все еще сжимая руками травмированную конечность, я быстро проскакала к кровати и бросилась ничком. Как только я закончила ерзать под одеялом, Рон открыл дверь.


	8. Ничего не вижу

**Глава 7. Ничего не вижу.**

- Гермиона? - позвал Рон, войдя в комнату. Я промолчала, притворяясь спящей. – Гермиона, - снова позвал он сердито. – Знаю, ты не спишь. Я видел тебя в холле.

Черт. Я-то была уверена, что хорошо спряталась. Ошибочка. Я высунула голову из-под одеяла и смущенно улыбнулась. - Извини.

Рон хмыкнул и покачал головой. - Сначала напилась, теперь подслушиваешь, - заговорил он и прищелкнул языком. - Ты стала странной, не находишь?

Рон старался выглядеть осуждающе, но я заметила лукавый блеск в его глазах. Он наслаждался происходящим.

- Понимаешь, я не хотела подслушивать. Но вопли Лидии разбудили меня, - «прервав невероятный, восхитительный сон», - добавила я мысленно. Если мой ответ и не понравился ему, он не подал виду. Вместо этого поинтересовался как моя голова.

- Раскалывается. Хотя ей значительно лучше, чем чувству собственного достоинства в данную минуту.

Рон ухмыльнулся. - Думаю, мнение Невилла о тебе сильно изменилось.

Я застонала и спряталась под одеялом, вспомнив свое высказывание об «обслуживании до удовлетворения».

Рон рассмеялся. - Да ладно, Солнышко. Все не так плохо.

- Нет, кошмарно! Я никогда не смогу показаться в этой гостинице!

Рон потянул за одеяло, быстро лишая меня укрытия. – Ничего страшного не случилось. Иногда мы все ведем себя как настоящие идиоты.

Он даже не пытался скрыть насмешку!

Я закатила глаза.

- Рон, благодарю за добрые слова поддержки, - ядовито сказала я и села.

- Стараюсь, - улыбнувшись, ответил он и присел на краешек кровати.

Рон сидел рядом. Я уловила освежающий аромат его лосьона, это завораживало. Как и его одежда, черная шерстяная водолазка и синие джинсы, превосходно сидевшие на нем. Рон всегда хорошо одевался по маггловской моде, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. А его волосы падали на глаза так соблазнительно, что я едва поборола желание откинуть непослушную рыжую прядь. По правде сказать, я даже протянула руку, но спохватилась и, быстро одернув себя, прижала ладонь к груди.

Рон заметил этот жест, и мы замерли скованные ощущением неловкости. Впервые за последние четыре года мы сидим наедине в одной и той же комнате, и не просто комнате - в спальне!

Несколько минут царило молчание. Я встала и подошла к своей сумке. Подняв ее, я нервозно кашлянула. – Пожалуй, приму душ и уберусь из твоего дома, - сказала я, не поворачиваясь. Сейчас я просто не могла посмотреть на Рона из опасений совершить какую-нибудь новую глупость.

- Ты не вернешься в тот дом, - отчеканил Рон.

Разумеется, вспомнил про мою убогую квартирку.

- Рон, - заговорила я, все еще глядя в сторону. - Ценю твое беспокойство, но я взрослая девочка и могу сама о себе позаботиться.

- Так, как позаботилась вчера ночью?

Я сжалась от этих слов. Он, как всегда, прав.

Рон подошел ко мне и осторожно положил руки на плечи, заставляя повернуться. Он был на целых шесть дюймов выше, и мне пришлось вскинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

- Гермиона, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Почему ты выбрала такое место? Ведьма, маггла, тот район опасен для любой одинокой женщины, - Рон прикоснулся к моей щеке и слегка погладил. Все тело дернулось как от разряда тока.

Неожиданно стало трудно дышать. Тело отозвалось на близость Рона, мы стояли почти вплотную. Взгляды встретились, и мое сердце забилось в предвкушении - Рон увидит в моих глазах все, что я чувствую, но разум льстил надеждой, что я хорошо скрываю свои эмоции.

Однако дыхание Рона звучало тоже довольно прерывисто, и мои затаенные желания совершенно открыто стали рваться на волю. К тому же, мне стало гораздо легче при мысли, что я воздействую на Рона с прежним успехом.

Желания пришлось приструнить, тело тоже.

- Это все, что я нашла и могла себе позволить, - объяснила я, по-прежнему захваченная его близостью.

- Ты не вернешься туда, а останешься здесь, - повторил Рон, но, вероятно, почувствовал мой молчаливый протест, потому что быстро добавил. - Пока не найдешь жилье получше.

Безумное, но заманчивое предложение. Моя квартира действительно жуткая, а я способна вообразить ситуации и похуже, чем совместное проживание с одним из самых сексуальных волшебников на свете, мужчиной, в которого, по счастливой случайности, я безнадежно влюблена. Хотя мне не следовало возлагать большие надежды на то, что мы возобновим романтические отношения, похоже, именно эти надежды и продиктовали мое решение.

- Хорошо, - согласилась я, но немедленно уточнила, - пока не найду что-нибудь подходящее.

Не следует показывать излишнее рвение, нет?

Рон лучезарно улыбнулся. - Отлично! А сейчас прими душ и переоденься. Через полчаса мы встречаемся с Гарри и Джинни.

- Зачем?

- Попросил их помочь перевезти твои вещи.

Я кивнула, радуясь встрече с Джинни; после моего возвращения в Лондон мы с ней еще не виделись. Я медленно отодвинулась от Рона, и подошла к двери, но остановилась. Обернувшись, я выдавила: - Мне жаль, что все так получилось с Лидией.

Рон усмехнулся. - Нет, не жаль.

Я шаловливо улыбнулась. - Ты прав, не жаль.

Он покачал головой и запустил в меня подушкой. - Иди. Переодевайся. У тебя осталось двадцать пять минут.

Ловко увернувшись от «снаряда», я выскочила из своей новой спальни и отправилась на поиски ванной. Обнаружив искомое, я огляделась, впечатленная размерами, но, взглянула на душевую кабину и нахмурилась. Рону нравятся прозрачные занавески? Спорим, это недавнее увлечение, и, подозреваю, навеянное Лидией. Какая мерзость!

Я закрыла дверь, разделась, встала под душ, и задернула вызывающе прозрачные занавески, которые почему-то меня бесили. Включая воду, я задумалась, интересно, как часто Лидия наблюдала за Роном с другой стороны?

Отчаянно пытаясь подавить любой намек на выдуманную склонность Лидии к вуаеризму, я невольно представила обнаженного Рона в душевой за идеально прозрачной занавеской. Да. Впечатляет. Может, однажды я случайно зайду в ванную, пока Рон принимает душ, и…

Мои непослушные мысли «подогретые» горячей водой вызвали знакомую пульсацию внизу живота. Я застонала от нарастающего возбуждения. Последние два дня были настоящим адом нереализованных желаний, а фантазии о Роне, и, не забудьте, сегодняшний сон - сон, который я видела каждую ночь после возвращения в Лондон, – лишь ухудшили положение.

Я попыталась выбросить похотливые мысли из головы, но, когда начала намыливаться, поняла - это бесполезно. Каждая клеточка отзывалась на нежные прикосновения. Как хорошо находиться рядом с Роном, смотреть на него, желать его. Как же я хотела его! Несколько минут спустя, мне уже казалось, что это его руки скользят вдоль моего тела.

Самовольно моя рука оказалась между бедер, заставляя задохнуться от блаженства. Рон здесь, со мной, целует и ласкает меня. Пальцы вторили фантазии, дразня и лаская чувствительный клитор. Я застонала, вспоминая свой сон, где губы Рона сводили меня с ума. Реальность медленно ускользала, погружая тело в безбрежный океан наслаждения, и я вскрикнула от нахлынувших ощущений.

Продолжая стоять под струями горячей воды, я медленно приходила в себя, позволяя удовольствию, насытившему тело, понемногу отступить. Я отдышалась, а вода успокоила тело. Наконец я обрела достаточно сил, чтобы снова двигаться, и вышла из душа. Потянувшись за полотенцем, я заметила, что дверь ванной комнаты приоткрыта. Но я же закрывала ее!


	9. Ничего не слышу

**Глава 8. Ничего не слышу.**

Гарри, Рон, Джинни и я провели весь день, перетаскивая сумки и баулы с моими вещами в апартаменты Рона. Честно говоря, большинство сумок занимала моя личная библиотека. Если быть точной, мы перевезли одну тысячу шестьсот девяносто четыре книги, каждую из которых я читала, как минимум, дважды. Задача перенести эту громаду к Рону казалась почти невыполнимой.

Извиняясь и ссылаясь на необходимость переставить мебель для библиотеки, Гарри и Джинни аппарировали в квартиру Рона, но, подозреваю, они просто захотели побыть наедине. Женаты почти шесть лет, но по-прежнему ведут себя как молодожены, стараясь урвать минутку то там, то здесь, и не делают из этого особой тайны. Рон лишь покачал головой и проворчал что-то о тщательной дезинфекции квартиры после того, как вернется.

Гарри и Джинни исчезли, а мы с Роном остались в моей ветхой квартирке обдумывать самый быстрый и легкий способ для перемещения тонны книг. Я хотела разложить их в алфавитном порядке, это поможет найти нужные тома без проблем - Рон требовал пожертвовать их все на благотворительность.

- Не представляю, как они влезут в квартиру! - простонал он, оглядывая горы и горы книг.

- Использую чары уменьшения. Рон, я же ведьма, если помнишь.

- Знаю. Только… Все это… Быть окруженным таким количеством книг немного ненормально. Это вопреки природе или еще хуже, - он поднял экземпляр «Хогвартс. История» и с опаской оглядел его, как если бы эта книга действительно разрушила его жизнь. Наверное, думал, «а не выбросить ли ее в окно?», не меньше. Как будто он не пытался сделать этого раньше!

Я фыркнула и выхватила мой «Хогвартс» у него, прежде чем он прибег к радикальным мерам. Так похоже на Рона испугаться одного вида книг.

- Рон, будет полезно погрузить тебя в литературу раз и навсегда!

- Зачем? Я давно не школьник. Поверь, я прочитал достаточно, - ответил он.

- Ты никогда не прочитаешь достаточно, - возразила я. - В противном случае твой образовательный рост остановится. Учиться никогда не поздно, а книги прекрасный источник знаний.

Рон недоверчиво оглядел меня. - Ты стала лектором по магическому образованию и не предупредила? - спросил он с сомнением.

Раздосадованная, я вздохнула. - Я говорю… - начала я.

- Ты читаешь нотации, - заявил он невозмутимо.

- Неправда!

- Правда.

- Вы все выдумываете, Рональд Артур Уизли!

- Ах, вот как! - Рон фыркнул и взмахнул руками. - Значит, ты не читала нотации? Ты называешь меня полным именем только когда поучаешь, Гермиона Женевьева Грейнджер! - закончил он, самым подлым образом подливая масла в огонь.

- Ааа! Не будь таким гадким! - Он прекрасно знал, как я ненавижу свое полное имя.

- Это ты начала!

- Нет!

- Да!

- Ты невыносим!

- А ты зануда!

- О, очень остроумно, Рон! - ответила я насмешливо.

Разумеется, нам следовало перерасти это, но, к счастью для нас, подобного не случилось. Я благодарю Бога, что мы не забыли нашу любовь к ссорам. Самое удивительное в перепалках с Роном - он мог в минуту вывести меня из себя, и это изумительно заводило.

После каждой фразы мы наступали друг на друга и, в итоге, оказались лицом к лицу. Он посмотрел на меня, я на него, грозные синие глаза буравили карие. И сразу наши сердца забились быстрее, столь близкое соседство кружило голову.

Я хотела, чтобы он поцеловал меня, и даже с нетерпением облизнула пересохшие губы. Это не осталось незамеченным. Во взгляде Рона полыхнул огонь, я видела, как в нем нарастает желание, отражая мое собственное. – Гермиона, - выдохнул он едва слышно, затем наклонился, запустил руку в мои волосы, и притянул к себе. Я подалась навстречу и закрыла глаза, с волнением ожидая восхитительного поцелуя. Ура! Наконец, после стольких лет я почувствую его губы на своих губах!

- Что здесь происходит?

От неожиданности мы с Роном отпрыгнули друг от друга и, приняв самый невинный вид, одновременно выпалили: - Ничего.

Гарри и Джинни появились так некстати!

Гарри изогнул бровь и хитро улыбнулся. – Понятно, - протянул он, совершенно не поверив нам, а Джинни не сдержала шаловливую улыбку.

Ради Мерлина, эти двое самые испорченные на свете!

- А как у вас? - спросил Рон, оглядывая парочку с подозрением. - Вы волшебники, перестановка шкафов с помощью палочек не занимает час! – Но Гарри и Джинни не скрывали, что их деятельность включала не только перестановку шкафов. Улыбки стали еще шире, и Рон застонал.

– Гарри, поклянись, что вы не подходили к моей кровати, - взмолился он. - Я хочу спать на ней, не думая о том, что вы на ней вытворяли.

Гарри хлопнул Рона по спине. – Приятель, не волнуйся, кровать безопасна, но я бы держался подальше от дивана, будь я тобой!

Рон изобразил приступ тошноты. - Ох! Я только поел! - Гарри засмеялся, и даже я с трудом сохранила серьезность. С тех пор, как Гарри и Джинни начали встречаться в Хогвартсе, Рон так и не научился воспринимать их как пару. Некоторые люди никогда не меняются.

Мы продолжили упаковывать вещи и через час Рон, в конце концов, согласился взять всемои книги в свою квартиру. Я убедила его превратить столовую в библиотеку.

- Я не пошел бы на это ради другой, Мион, - прошептал он, заставляя меня вспыхнуть.

- Знаю, - тихо ответила я.

Я помнила, как неуютно Рон чувствовал себя в окружении книг, но никогда не понимала, почему они так страшат его. Подозреваю, он считал себя недостаточно умным. Как он ошибался! Рон невероятно умный волшебник, только посмотрите, что он творит на шахматной доске. Неудивительно, что он самый молодой военный стратег в истории Английской Колдовской Армии.

Переместив все сумки в просторную квартиру Рона, мы тут же принялись распаковывать их обратно. Рон и Гарри получили задание перестроить столовую, пока мы с Джинни займемся моим гардеробом.

- Почему легкая работа досталась тебе? - спросил Рон.

- Не хочу, чтобы ты видел мои личные вещи, - ответила я.

- Не то чтобы я не видел твое белье, Солнышко, - хрипло прошептал он, и мой пульс подскочить до запредельной отметки. - Вообще-то, я даже помню комплект кружевного красного белья, мой подарок на День Святого Валентина. - Я густо покраснела, в подробностях вспомнив, чем именно мы занимались в ту ночь. Рон самодовольно улыбнулся над моим смущением.

Я попыталась справиться с замешательством. - Но Гарри не видел мою одежду, и пусть остается в неведении, - особенно я не хотела, чтобы Гарри увидел тот самый кружевной комплект, прекрасно понимая, что после этого его шутки не закончатся никогда. Большую часть детства и юности Гарри Поттер провел в семействе Уизли, и перенял у близнецов наиболее отвратительные черты характера, например любовь к насмешкам.

- Как скажешь, Солнышко, - усмехнулся Рон. Он называл меня Солнышко, когда был в игривом настроении, похоже, как сейчас. Может, на него так подействовал мой переезд? Не знаю.

Я оставила Гарри и Рону кучу подробных инструкций, как правильно расставить книги и отправилась к Джинни в свою комнату. Мы болтали и хохотали над огромной бордовой шляпой, которую я купила в Вене.

- Гермиона, она ужасная! - воскликнула Джинни сквозь смех, напяливая ее на голову, но гигантская шляпа съехала назад.

- Между прочим, она жутко дорогая, - сказала я, пытаясь оправдать покупку, но безуспешно, и тоже засмеялась. - Кошмар, да?

В конце концов, смех затих, хотя мы все еще вытирали слезы. - Пить хочется, - заявила Джинни. – Принести воды? - Она поднялась, но я остановила ее.

- Я принесу. Если ты наткнешься на Гарри, боюсь, я умру от жажды! - сказала я, вспоминая все эпизоды, когда они с Гарри «пропадали на задании». В семье Уизли их «помощь» превратилась в излюбленную тему для шуток. Удивительно, как эти двое могут быть такими невоздержанными!

Я шла по коридору и, проходя мимо столовой, услышала голос Рона.

- Гарри, говорю тебе, это было, черт возьми, потрясающе!

Интересно, о чем это он?

- Без шуток? - переспросил Гарри с любопытством.

- Да! - почти выкрикнул Рон. - Слушай, все началось … - и рассказал подробности разрыва с Лидией. Но я не видела ничего «чертовски потрясающего» в этой истории, кроме очевидного факта.

- Гермиона пошла в ванную, и скоро я услышал стон, - продолжил Рон, и я окаменела. Боже мой! Стон! Рон слышал меня! И сейчас он рассказывает об этом Гарри. Какой позор! Я хотела ворваться в столовую, но как в сцене из фильма ужасов, оцепенела, ожидая роковых слов.

- Я подумал про последствия похмелья и решил проверить, все ли с ней в порядке, а когда открыл дверь…

- То увидел голую Гермиону, - закончил Гарри.

- Лучше! - воскликнул Рон.

НЕТ! Только не это! Рон не такой извращенец, он не подглядывал за мной! Но, моля небо о милости, я точно знала, что Рон скажет в следующую секунду. Когда я вышла из душа, дверь ванной была открыта. Никаких сомнений - Рон видел, как я «развлекалась»!

- Она была обнажена и мастурбировала!

Мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

- Не может быть! - воскликнул Гарри.

- Да! Обнаженная… Вода блестела на ее коже, и она ласкала себя. Я чуть не кончил там на месте! А когда она кончила, то выглядела восхитительно! Черт, у меня встает, как только подумаю об этом!

- Надо попросить Джинни сделать подобное для меня, - размышлял Гарри вслух.

- ФУ! Огромное спасибо, Гарри! Разрушил всю прелесть образа Гермионы.

Гарри засмеялся.

- Уверен, у тебя не возникнет проблем восстановить эту картину...

Наконец я смогла пошевелиться. Добравшись до кухни, я налила нам с Джинни воды, не переставая обдумывать подслушанный разговор. Конечно, возмутительно, что Рон подглядывал за мной, да еще растрезвонил обо всем Гарри, но чувствовала я себя невероятно сексуальной. То, что я способна вызывать такие эмоции у Рона, повысило мою самооценку в десять раз.

Интересно, что заставит Рона забыть о сдержанности?


	10. Самоконтроль сильно переоценивают

****

Глава 9. Самоконтроль сильно переоценивают.

Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как я переехала к Рону, и мой план выяснить границы его сексуальной сдержанности ждал неожиданный, хотя и не совсем неприятный поворот. Вдруг План -"Заставь Рона наброситься на тебя" превратился в "Помучим Гермиону, потому что я Сексуален – как - Бог". Поблагодарим Рональда Уизли.

Все началось в прошлое воскресенье поздним вечером, в наш первый официальный день совместного проживания (предыдущая ночь не в счет, так как я была немного не в себе из-за переизбытка сливочного пива).

Подготовилась я основательно, надела весьма скудный наряд в виде открытых шорт и тонкой короткой облегающей майки. Самодовольно улыбнувшись своему отражению, - Рон не подозревал, что его ожидает, - я сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя себя воином накануне решающего сражения. Еще один вдох и ... Время настало.

Покинув уютную спальню, которая очень удачно располагалась напротив спальни Рона, я томно продефилировала к гостиной. Сексуальный настрой мыслей помогает в подобных делах. Но, притормозив перед дверью, я сосредоточилась. Я не навязываюсь, а всего лишь хочу увидеть Рона. Довольная собственной стойкостью, я беззаботно вступила в комнату.

Рон сидел в большом кресле у камина. Перед ним на столе лежала шахматная доска; уверена, хотел уговорить меня сыграть. Как только я вошла, Рон посмотрел на меня, и выражение его лица стало лучшей наградой. Его челюсть отвисла, а красивые синие глаза увеличились вдвое - он был потрясен.

Отлично! Счет: Гермиона Грейнджер – 1, Рон Уизли – 0.

Я ликовала, наслаждаясь этой маленькой, но сладостной победой. Между тем, потрясение в глазах Рона исчезло, сменившись искренним недоумением. Недоумение? Черт возьми, в чем дело?

- Рон, что-то не так? - спросила я.

Он улыбнулся.

- Нет, все прекрасно. Только… Я привык видеть тебя в широкой фланелевой ночнушке, вот и все. Сама понимаешь, этотнаряд сильно отличается от того, что ты носила обычно.

Дьявол, моя предсказуемая практичность! Рон прав. Я всегда носила фланелевую ночную рубашку, во-первых, потому, что жила в холодном старом замке, а главное - она мне нравилась.

Так похоже на Рона - заметить перемены в моем белье и посмеяться над этим.

- Знаешь, жизнь в квартире с отоплением, а не в промерзшем замке позволила мне отказаться от бабушкиного наряда, - быстро парировала я и порадовалась собственной находчивости, но сделала мысленную пометку не использовать резкие смены облика для соблазнения Рона.

- Так и понял, - ответил он и, еще раз окинув меня взглядом, насмешливо хмыкнул.

Рон разглядывал меня с удовольствием. Очень хорошо. Все идет по плану.

– Ладно, - заговорил он. - Пожалуй, я тоже переоденусь, и, может, сыграем партию? – и кивнул в сторону шахматной доски.

Я неохотно согласилась. Никогда в жизни я не обыгрывала Рона в шахматы, и перспектива проигрыша не радовала. Тем не менее, я приняла приглашение на шахматную голгофу, напомнив себе про план. Что может быть лучше, чем провести воскресный вечер, соблазняя Рона во время его любимого занятия? Ничего.

Как только Рон исчез в своей комнате под предлогом переодеться, я быстренько перенесла к камину еще одно кресло, и поставила его через шахматный стол напротив первого. Усевшись в кресло, я закинула ноги на стол; Рона ждет незабываемое зрелище, когда он войдет в гостиную. Конечно, подобное поведение не достойно леди, - моя мать, наверное, сгорела бы от стыда, узнай, что ее дочь демонстрирует столь отвратительные манеры, - но наплевать. Я охотилась. А охотники расставляют капканы. Только я надеялась, что Рон попадется быстро - ждать сил не осталось.

Просидев так несколько минут, я заметила, что Рон не появился. На самом деле прошло уже пять минут. Неужели переодевание занимает столько времени? Прошло еще десять минут, и я начала терять терпение, едва сдерживая желание броситься в его спальню и потребовать объяснений, почему он так долго. Вскочив на ноги, я недовольно фыркнула и зашагала по комнате. Если Рон думает, что Я буду покорно дожидаться, когда он осчастливить меня своим присутствием, то сильно ошибается 

Разозлившись, я развернулась, собираясь уйти, но налетела на огромное нечтонечто рыжеволосое, если быть точной.

- Куда спешишь, Солнышко? - спросил Рон хрипло и сжал мои плечи, чтобы я не смогла сбежать.

Обычно я способна дать отпор, но сейчас временно лишилась дара речи, когда разглядела всю картину целиком. Передо мной стоял Рон с восхитительно голым торсом, одетый лишь в свободные пижамные брюки. Мой взгляд медленно пропутешествовал по его красивому телу и остановился на завязках брюк. Интересно, что будет, если я случайно потяну за веревочку? Останутся ли вызывающие брюки на его крепких бедрах, или милосердно упадут на пол, открывая моему взору полностью обнаженного Рона? Я стиснула зубы.

Гермиона Грейнджер – 1, Рон Уизли – 1. Леди и джентльмены, счет равный.

Он наклонился ко мне, и я затрепетала от открывавшихся недвусмысленных возможностей. Его губы почти прикоснулись к моим, затем скользнули по мочке уха. Я чувствовала его дыхание на своей шее, и невольно закрыла глаза, ожидая продолжения. Неужели мой план сработал?

- Не знаю точно, во что ты играешь, Гермиона, но уверяю, в эту игру могут играть двое, - прошептал Рон.

ЧТО! А где поцелуи, ласки и умопомрачительный секс?

Рон отстранился и улыбнулся, довольный моим потрясенным выражением лица. Черт возьми! Какая же я дура! Разумеется, Рон раскусил меня, он знает меня лучше, чем я сама. Почти.

Я восстановила душевное равновесие, отказываясь признавать поражение.

- Рон, понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, - бросила я, гордо задрав подбородок.

Он засмеялся и, разжав руки, слегка погладил мои плечи. - Как скажешь, но предупреждаю, ты затеяла опасную игру и, возможно, не готова к последствиям.

- Благодарю за предостережение, Рон, но думаю, справлюсь, - ответила я, не заботясь о том, что подтвердила догадку Рона. Меня раскрыли, отпираться поздно.

- Справишься? Очень сомневаюсь, - заявил он, шагнув вплотную ко мне. – Честно говоря, я убежден, ты сдашься первая. - Его голос звучал тихо, сексуально, и очень вызывающе. Понятно, решил доказать что способен на ответный удар, доказать мне что я проиграю. Он прав. В эту игру могут играть двое.

- Удиви меня, - подначила я, но голос прозвучал глубже и взволнованней чем обычно. Неужели это говорю я!

Рон загадочно улыбнулся. В отличие от предыдущей перепалки сегодня, когда мы стояли рядом, но не касались друг друга, сейчас он прижался ко мне, заставляя почувствовать свою эрекцию. Я стиснула зубы, не желая признаваться, как мне нравятся его прикосновения. Божественно! Через секунду в моих трусиках был бассейн.

Его ладони легли на мою открытую талию, и пальцы начали выписывать маленькие круги. Уверенно скользнув рукой вверх по спине, он прижал меня к себе. Тепло рук, распаляло кожу там, где он прикасался, заставляя меня выгибаться к нему. Во взгляде Рона замерцал огонек коварства.

- Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Гермиона? - прошептал он.

- Тебя, - не задумываясь, ответила я.

Неожиданно, он оттолкнул меня, оставляя в полном недоумении.

- Я же говорил, сдашься первая, - сказал Рон. И гадко хихикнул.

- Эй! – Все, что я могу сказать, когда меня так вероломно предали?

- Ты не можешь меня так оставить!

- Могу и оставлю. Я предупреждал, это опасные игры для маленьких девочек.

Маленькая девочка! Ушам не верю! Я ему покажу, насколькоя женщина!

Наверное, он уловил вихрь моих мыслей, потому что надменно хмыкнул.

- Спокойной ночи, Гермиона. Приятных снов, - с этими словами Рон ушел.

Финальный счет: Гермиона Грейнджер – 1, Рон Уизли – 2.

Это война!


	11. Война полов

****

Глава 10. Война полов.

Вероятно, это была самая тяжелая неделя в моей жизни, и не столько из-за работы, сколько из-за Рона. Ежедневно он вышагивал по квартире, раздувшись от гордости: видите ли, ему посчастливилось раскрыть мой замечательный план. Кажется, он вообразил себя героем-любовником, Казановой, не меньше. Но ему лучше быть начеку; Гермиона - Королева Соблазнения, подготовилась к битве. Я выжидала, и в субботу вечером мой час настал.

Я читала в гостиной, но глаза потихоньку начали слипаться; самое время идти спать. Дойдя до своей комнаты, я отметила, что дверь в спальню напротив широко открыта. Заглянув внутрь, я увидела Рона. Он сидел за письменным столом, полностью погрузившись в работу. Совершенно не похоже на Рона: работать по субботам, как и вообще работать, но требовалось подготовить важный отчет, и он хотел закончить его до завтра. Молли пригласила нас и всех Уизли провести воскресенье в "Норе".

Даже отсюда, из коридора, я видела, как напряжены его плечи. Неожиданно на ум пришла одна идея. Коварная? Да. Но Рон изводил меня всю неделю, гарцуя вокруг и улыбаясь как Чеширский кот.

Предварительно постучавшись, я вошла. Рон повернулся и тепло улыбнуться. Ненавижу в этом признаваться, но его улыбка заставляет меня таять, и на краткий миг я решила отказаться от затеи, пока милая улыбка не превратилась в самодовольную и наглую.

- Не можешь без меня, Солнышко?

Я закатила глаза.

- Просто хотела узнать, как продвигается работа, - соврала я.

- Разумеется, - насмешливо ответил он. - И пришла в эту спальню, совершенно не желая овладеть моим шикарным телом?

Он еще издевается!

- Рон, если бы я захотела твое шикарное тело, как ты красноречиво выразился, то давно бы его заполучила. - Он слегка опешил. "Черт, а я на высоте". - Я зашла потому, - объяснила я, - что ты выглядишь очень усталым. Сложности?

Рон кивнул.

- Да, но я почти закончил. Осталось исправить совсем немного.

Я подошла ближе и встала у него за спиной. Осторожно, я положила руки ему на плечи, (Боже, его мышцы одеревенели!) и начала медленно массировать. Рон повернулся.

- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он встревожено.

Понятно. Сам играл нечестно, но не позволял другим.

- Рон, расслабься! Я не пытаюсь соблазнить тебя, - "пока", - добавила я мысленно. "Сегодня только помучаю!" - Это всего лишь массаж. Ты так напряжен, удивительно, что ты еще способен двигаться, - очень убедительно возмутилась я.

Похоже, Рон не поверил мне, но все-таки кивнул соглашаясь. Настала моя очередь самодовольно улыбнуться, незаметно для Рона, конечно. С инквизиторским усердием я принялась разминать мышцы на его шее. Пальцы месили тугую кожу, проникая как можно глубже. Рон опустил голову, и застонал от удовольствия, когда я нажала в особенно чувствительную точку.

Продвигаться ниже мешала спинка кресла. Я хлопнула Рона по плечу, привлекая внимание, и предложила:

- Кресло мешает. Может, ляжешь на кровать? Мне так будет удобнее, - Он согласился. - О, и сними рубашку, - как бы между прочим добавила я.

- Зачем?

Одарив Рона презрительным взглядом, я ответила:

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала массаж или нет? Рубашка мне мешает.

Рон пожал плечами, стянул рубашку и разлегся на кровати, положив руки за голову. Он лежал на спине. И выглядел невероятно соблазнительно. Глубоко вдохнув, я приказала себе придерживаться плана, хотя сомневалась, что смогу сопротивляться этому божественному телу.

- Пожалуйста, повернись, - то, что я задумала, невыполнимо, когда он лежит на спине. А сюда мы вернемся позже.

Рон медленно перевернулся на спину и, наконец, я заполучила то, что хотела. Взобравшись на постель, я удобно устроилась на его бедрах и оглядела накачанную спину. Ощущение крепкого тела под собой заставило меня немедленно возбудиться. Но я только догадывалась, что испытывал Рон, чувствуя, что женщина оседлала его.

С удвоенной силой я массировала его спину и плечи везде, где могла дотянуться, и скоро Рон, приподняв бедра, тихо застонал. Я просияла. Подбодренная откликом Рона я покачнулась, повторив его движение, открыто показывая - мне это тоже нравится. Чувствуя себя невероятно раскованно, я подцепила пальцами пояс его брюк и провела рукой под резинкой боксеров. Награда - довольный стон любимого. Моя уверенность возросла, и я решилась на еще более рискованный шаг. Без предупреждения, я наклонилась, и скользнула языком по его спине. Прикосновение едва ощутимое, но Рона вздрогнул.

- Боже, Гермиона! Что ты делаешь со мной? - спросил он едва слышно.

Я шикнула и, прижавшись к нему, тихо прошептала на ухо:

- Наслаждайся.

Рон почти зарычал, и прежде чем я поняла, что произошло, уже я лежала на спине прижатая к постели Роном. Он схватил мои руки и пригвоздил к подушке над головой. Наши взгляды встретились. В его глазах полыхнул знакомый огонь. Он хотел меня. Я хотела его.

- Ты коварная девчонка, Гермиона, - хрипло пробормотал он. - Думаю, следует тебя проучить.

"Да, пожалуйста!" - бесстыдно вопило мое тело.

Он наклонился и приник к моей шее обжигающими губами. Вскрикнув, я выгнулась навстречу. Рон впивался языком в нежную кожу, а я кусала губы, едва сдерживая мольбу - "Возьми меня!".

Насладившись шеей, он покрыл поцелуями мое лицо. И, наконец, его губы встретились с моими, впервые за четыре года. Поцелуй был неистовый, мы сгорали от желания.

Так как он все еще сжимал мои руки, ограничивая в движениях, я начала извиваться, отчаянно стремясь облегчить невероятное напряжение, возникшее в теле, но без особого успеха, ведь я все еще была полностью одета, а Рон в брюках. Он снова вжался в меня, заставляя почувствовать внушительную выпуклость в его промежности, и мне захотелось кричать, чтобы все узнали, какой пожар разжег во мне этот мужчина.

Рон освободил мои руки, но только потому, что собрался исследовать другие части моего тела. Я задрожала, когда он сжал мою грудь.

- Знаешь, как я люблю чувствовать под ладонью твою грудь? - отрывисто спросил он.

- Расскажи, - выдохнула я.

- Может, лучше показать? - и снова вжался в меня. На это раз я действительно закричала.

Постепенно до меня дошло, что Рон одерживает победу в этом маленьком любовном сражении. А это не по плану. Предполагалось, умолять будет он, не я. Я притянула его к себе еще сильнее и, обхватив ногами, одним ловким движением перевернулась, оказавшись сверху.

Я провела ладонями по его груди, о чем мечтала с тех пор как увидела его одетым в простынь. Он выгнулся, прижимаясь к моим рукам. Склонившись, я оставила влажную дорожку поцелуев на его плечах и груди. Опускаясь ниже, я немного свернула с намеченного пути, и жадно втянула в рот его сосок. Рон хрипло вдохнул. Прошли минуты, прежде чем я сжалилась над ним, вспомнив о цели "миссии". Заскользив языком по его животу, я достигла пояса брюк. Быстро расстегнув молнию, я запустила руку в его боксеры и сжала возбужденную плоть. Рон простонал мое имя. Я улыбнулась.

Неторопливо я стянула с него всю одежду, освобождая от преград, мешавших выполнению намеченного. И возблагодарила богов за его совершенство: Рон совершененво всех отношениях. Обхватив пальцами напряженный член, я полностью погрузила его в мой жаждущий рот.

- О боже! Гермиона, ты бесподобна!

Рон зарылся руками в мои волосы, направляя движения. Я охотно подчинилась. Очень скоро Рон вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения моего языка. Я усилила нажим, и с губ любимого сорвался завораживающий стон.

Даже не глядя, я знала - Рон на седьмом небе. И мне пришлось сделать выбор. Поощрить его и закончить дело или помучить его? Представляя с каким самодовольством он будет говорить о "моей" неспособности контролировать желания, и, вспомнив, как отвратительно он вел себя всю неделю, разгуливая вокруг как Дар Небес, я приняла решение - Рональда Уизли следует проучить.

Я посмотрела на него, желая понаблюдать, как мои ласки действуют на дорогого, любимого Рона. Превосходно, глаза закрыты, рот приоткрыт, дыхание прерывистое, грудная клетка тяжело вздымается. Сейчас он громко стонал и двигался быстрее. Почти близок к финалу. Итак, мой выход.

Я соскочила с постели, оставляя Рона растерянным и недовольным. Потянувшись, я притворно зевнула и молча направилась в свою спальню.

- Что? Куда ты? - спросил он, поднимаясь.

- Спать, - ответила я. - Я очень устала.

Я вошла в свою комнату и почти закрыла дверь, но Рон подставил ногу.

- Гермиона, ты не можешь меня так оставить, - взмолился он. И мне стало жаль его. На мгновение.

- Могу и оставлю! - отплатила я.

Это заняло несколько минут, но он догадался. Губы тронула усмешка.

- Так вот оно что. Прошлое воскресенье? Месть?

Я обворожительно улыбнулась.

- Спокойной ночи, Ронни. Сладких снов, - те же слова, что он бросил в прошлое воскресенье. Я захлопнула дверь, и через минуту услышала, как в ванной зашумела вода.

"Холодный душ мне бы тоже не помешал", - подумала я когда, прислонившись к двери, вспомнила Рона в спальне.

Победа осталась за мной, но я знала - Рон этого так не оставит. Я хитро улыбнулась, размышляя, как он отомстит мне на этот раз.

Завтрашний день обещал быть забавным.


	12. Финальная ничья

**Глава 11. Финальная ничья.**

На следующий день я проснулась невероятно довольная собой. Солнце светило, птички пели, и я не могла не позлорадствовать над событиями прошлого вечера. Произошедшее являлось огромным достижением и личной победой. Я доказала - Я не раб своим гормонам и способна, действительно способна, сопротивляться неотразимому Рону Уизли! Но едва-едва. Я не осмелилась задержаться на последнем щекотливом утверждении на долго, так как подобные мысли подрывали чувство новообретенной уверенности.

Нет, лучше думать позитивно. Я - Гений Самоконтроля. Самостоятельная и уверенная в себе женщина, одержавшая верх над мужчиной в Сексуальном Противостоянии. Конечно, Рон попытается отыграться (после вчерашнего счет значительно увеличился в мою пользу, лишний раз подтверждая мое законное право именоваться «Гермиона - Королева Соблазнения»), но убеждена, я смогу дать отпор любым его попыткам свергнуть меня.

Окрыленная, я вскочила с постели и направилась в ванную, прихватив с собой волшебную палочку, на всякий случай. Наколдовать блокирующие чары. На ошибках учатся! Рону придется найти другой способ для мести.

Но, распахнув дверь свой комнаты, я чуть не умерла от сердечного приступа, увидев зрелище перед собой. Рон только вышел из душа и неторопливо шествовал по коридору в спальню, одетый лишь в белое махровое полотенце! Капельки воды скользили по его голому торсу, создавая завораживающие узоры. Почему, ну почему Рон выглядит так сексуально? Нет! Я должна выбросить подобные мысли из головы!

Я сглотнула или пискнула или что-то в этом роде сорвалось с моих губ, потому что Рон повернуться ко мне и чудесное махровое полотенце упало на пол. В глазах потемнело, и я приказала себе не смотреть. Я не раб своим гормонам! Я способна побороть желание разглядывать совершенное тело Рона! Я должна повторять мантру – «Гений Самоконтроля, Королева Соблазнения».

Снова и снова я повторяла спасительные слова, но неожиданно представила, как восхитительно Рон выглядел вчера ночью, и как, должно быть, великолепно он выглядит прямо сейчас! Немедленно и, в общем-то, безвольно, мой взгляд опустился ниже. И снова за последние несколько часов, я любовалась потрясающим видом обнаженного Рона! В этот миг я серьезно подумывала прыгнуть на него и предаться безумному сексу здесь на ковре в холле. Самоконтроль, будь ты проклят!

Так мы простояли некоторое время, я, глазеющая как идиотка, и Рон с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Когда наши взгляды встретились, его глаза хитро блеснули - он еще выпьет моей крови. Не забудьте, он должен сравнять счет.

Не делая попытки прикрыться, Рон шагнул ко мне. Я бессознательно попятилась, но уперлась в стену. Рон положил руки на стену позади меня, перекрывая путь к бегству. Скорее, скорее, я должна найти выход из затруднительной ситуации!

Рон заговорил первым.

- Доброе утро, Солнышко, - прозвучал насмешливый голос.

- Доброе утро, Рон, - просипела я. - Приятно встретить тебя здесь. - Его наглая улыбка стала шире.

Он прикоснулся к моей щеке, и я резко дернулась, отстраняясь.

- Немного взвинчена сегодня? - невинно поинтересовался он.

Меня не проведешь!

- Не связанно ли это с вечерним происшествием? - размышлял он вслух, не обращая на меня внимания.

Его вкрадчивый голос обволакивал, вызывая приятные покалывания где-то в области живота. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и мое тело потянулось к Рону, как будто жило собственной жизнью.

- Только посмотрите! Какие мы сегодня утром несдержанные! - воскликнул он. Затем привлек меня к себе, его губы оказались в миллиметре от моего уха. Обжигающий язык скользнул по мочке, и ощущение было настолько феноменальным, что я прижалась бедрами к его бедру, а с губ сорвался предательский стон.

Удовлетворенный моим падением, Рон прошептал: - Не волнуйся, Солнышко, скоро я заставлю тебя стонать мое имя.

И отступил.

- Не забудь, нас ждут в «Норе» к часу, - бросил он через плечо, поднял полотенце, и растворился в своей спальне, оставляя меня в одиночестве и абсолютно разбитой. Мерлин, помоги мне!

В конце концов, я выползла из холла.

Сборы не заняли много времени, что удивительно, поскольку в голове постоянно крутились слова Рона. «Скоро я заставлю тебя стонать мое имя». Господи Боже! Каждый раз, стоило мне вспомнить эту фразу, дрожь возбуждения пробегала по всему телу, и очень скоро мое белье промокло насквозь. «Что он задумал?» - мучилась я, и поняла, что жду его следующий шаг, затаив дыхание. Облачившись в светло-голубой сарафан и босоножки, я была готова столкнуться с Роном… и последствиями.

Мы встретились в гостиной, и я с удовольствием отметила – Рону очень понравился мой внешний вид. Ну, он тоже выглядел неплохо. Легкие бежевые брюки и темно-синяя рубашка с короткими рукавами.

Мы улыбнулись друг другу. - Готова? - спросил он. Я кивнула и подошла ближе к нему, собираясь аппарировать, но вдруг Рон ущипнул меня за задницу! Рявкнуть на нахала я не успела, он исчез. Я покачала головой и тоже отправилась в «Нору».

Я появилась перед домом, и мой слух подвергся молниеносной атаке. Как обычно, «Нора» представляла собой островок кипучей деятельности. В один голос болтали взрослые, а дети носились по кругу с дикими воплями. Вообще-то по кругу с воплями носились близнецы, что в свою очередь подтолкнуло их племянниц и племянников с радостью последовать за ними. Вплотную к голосящей группе стоял Перси и орал на близнецов, требуя прекратить недостойное поведение и не подавать дурной пример детям.

Он подхватил визжащую девочку с фамильными рыжими волосами. «Папа-подлюка! Папа-подлюка!» - счастливо выкрикивало создание. Перси мрачно посмотрел на близнецов и получил в ответ лишь кроткие взгляды.

Никто не замечал моего появления. К несчастью, Фред (или Джордж) увидел меня первым. Бодро поприветствовав, близнецы предложили мне пастилу, которую я категорически отвергла. Пусть мы не виделись много лет, но я хорошо помню их «Канареечные помадки»!

- Фред, меня не проведешь, - сказала я, отталкивая угощение.

На веснушчатом лице появилось шутливо обиженное выражение.

– Гермиона, это жестоко. Очень, - Фред театрально прижал руку к сердцу, показывая, как сильно я обидела его. Джордж выдал идентичный жест. Я закатила глаза. Эти двое никогда не повзрослеют. Неожиданно их лица расползлись в одинаковых улыбках. - Знаю! - воскликнул один из близнецов. - Предложим Гарри! До него мы еще не добрались! - Довольные, они ушли.

- Гермиона, не обращай на них внимания, - сказал Перси. - Рад тебя видеть.

- Спасибо, Перси, я тоже! Вижу, ты был занят, - сказала я, ссылаясь на извивающуюся крошку в его руках.

Перси покраснел.

- Ну, да. Знаешь. Жизнь, - это было все, что он сказал. Я кивнула. Он смущенно закашлялся. Так похоже на Перси, стоило беседе коснуться секса.

К слову о сексе.

- А где Рон? - спросила я.

Перси вздохнул с облегчением: я сменила тему. Это он так думал!

- Наверное, на кухне с мамой.

Я поблагодарила его и направилась в дом.

На кухне я нашла Джинни, она помогала матери с салатами, пока Молли шлепала Рона по рукам, когда тот норовил стянуть кусочек пудинга. Я засмеялась. Все трое обернулись.

- Гермиона! - воскликнула Молли и заключила меня в крепкие объятья. Рон хмыкнул над моим «затруднением». - Дай, посмотрю на тебя, - сказала она и, отступила на шаг, оглядывая меня. - Великий Мерлин, ты выросла в невероятно красивую женщину!

- Я всегда говорил, что она красавица, - вмешался Рон, заставляя меня вспыхнуть.

Молли ободряюще улыбнулась.

- Хорошо, что ты вернулась, - прошептала она и отошла к плите.

Весело насвистывая, миссис Уизли творила чудеса с помощью кулинарной магии. Судя по всему, нас ждал настоящий пир.

Мы с Роном вышли обратно в сад, где застали все семейство Уизли. Даже Билл и Чарли приехали со своими семьями! Мы болтали, вспоминали годы в Хогвартсе, рассказывали о работе и чем занимались последние месяцы, и скоро наступило время садиться за стол.

- Дорогая, - сказал Артур Уизли. - Нужно еще пару стульев для детей, - он указал на маленький стол, где малышня, похоже, устроила войну за мебель, оставлявшую проигравшего без места.

- Я принесу, - предложила я, желая быть полезной. Не представляете, сколько раз Молли выпроваживала меня из кухни, бормоча «Ты гость».

- Дорогуша, не беспокойся, - возразил Артур. - Я наколдую.

- Ничего страшного. Я бездельничала все утро. Физические упражнения пойдут мне на пользу, - настаивала я. На самом деле, я решила спрятаться на время, заметив, что Фред и Джордж заговорщицки шепчутся в углу. Не хотелось стать жертвой их нового розыгрыша!

- Ну, хорошо, думаю, стулья есть на чердаке.

В наш последний год в Хогвартсе родители Рона, наконец, выселили старого упыря с чердака, за что я им невероятно благодарна. У меня осталось несколько неприятных воспоминаний о встрече с гадким созданием на Рождество на шестом курсе, для меня история закончилась пурпурными фурункулами на две недели. Объясню, я перепутала свою палочку с шуточными палочками близнецов, они разбросали их тогда по всему дому. Было не смешно.

Но сейчас, я поднялась на «обезвампиренный» чердак и растерялась, обнаружив горы хлама! Мне никогда не найти стулья здесь!

- Подумал, тебе понадобиться помощь, - прошептал голос мне на ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть. Даже не поворачиваясь, я прекрасно знала, кто стоит за моей спиной. Рон.

- Спасибо, - сказал я, и полезла через баррикады мебели. Я промучилась несколько минут, прежде чем заметила, что Рон и пальцем не пошевельнул. - Ты так и будешь стоять? - обиженно спросила я.

- Нет, - ответил он и подошел ближе.

Скорее всего, что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде, потому что я неожиданно почувствовала невероятное волнение. Подойдя вплотную, Рон обхватил меня за талию и резко притянул к себе. Его эрекция ощутимо прижалась к моему бедру, и мое сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Мы посмотрели друг на друга: глаза Рона потемнели, показывая, насколько он завелся. Не прошло и года! Его губы обрушились на мои, и нас поглотила страсть.

Разорвав поцелуй (Рон недовольно застонал), я прикусила кожу на его шее. Конечно, ему придется объяснить происхождение любовных отметок, но позже. Мой язык заскользил по его шее, и я снова оставила свою «метку».

В лихорадочной спешке я выдернула его рубашку из брюк и стащила через голову, освобождая желанное тело от преграды. Рон тоже не терял времени. Он ловко подхватил меня и прижал к ближайшему комоду. Раздвинув мои ноги, он встал между ними, прижимаясь эрекцией к моему центру. Мы оба вскрикнули. Сарафан был сорван, и глаза Рона блеснули: я не одела бюстгальтер.

Плутоватая улыбка тронула его губы, прежде чем он сжал мой левый сосок губами. Потрясающее! Его губы пощипывали, а язык кружил, заставляя меня выгибаться, толкая грудь навстречу его жадному рту, пока Рон ласкал другую грудь рукой. Этих ощущений было достаточно, чтобы я испытала оргазм немедленно.

Чувствуя мое нетерпение, Рон быстро скинул брюки и боксеры, и, отбросив одежду, вернулся ко мне. Мучительно медленно он стягивал с меня кружевные промокшие насквозь трусики и целовал влажные завитки. Я подалась вперед, желая продолжения, требуя его.

- Рон, пожалуйста, - выдохнула я, и он принял приглашение. Я вскрикнула. Его рот посланник небес! Нежно он ласкал меня языком, заставляя хотеть большего. Я стонала и умоляла, но, как только я почти достигла вершины блаженства, Рон отступил.

Прежде чем обрушилось разочарование, он вошел в меня.

- О Боже! Рон!

Рон оказался прав: он действительно заставил меня стонать его имя. Хитрая усмешка изогнула его губы, и он медленно задвигаться внутри меня. Но скоро темп изменился. Каждый из нас жаждал этого. Его движения стали резче и сильнее, и снова я оказалась близка к оргазму.

Я закрыла глаза от наслаждения.

- Гермиона, посмотри на меня. Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, - прошептал Рон хрипло. Мысль, что он наблюдает за мной, лишь усилила желание.

Послушно я распахнула глаза и посмотрела в синие выжидающие глаза Рона. Уверенно он провел рукой между нашими телами и прикоснулся к клитору. Внутри меня все взорвалось. Я задрожала, волны оргазма затопили все тело.

Рон подождал, пока я отдышусь, и продолжил двигаться. Очень скоро, прежде чем блаженство настигло его, я кончила второй раз. Мы замерли, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

- Молли, не знаю, что их задержало. Сейчас посмотрю, - услышали мы голос мистера Уизли, а следом шаги на лестнице.

Артур идет сюда! А мы голые!

- Черт! Черт! Черт! - повторяла я, отталкивая Рона. Оглядываясь назад, мы, должно быть, выглядели нелепо: метались по чердаку в отчаянных попытках разыскать собственную одежду, прежде чем отец Рона доберется до нас.

Наконец, нам удалось принять подобающий вид и изобразить бурную деятельность, когда вошел Артур. - Что вы так долго? - спросил он. Зайди он на пару минут раньше, подобный вопрос отпал бы сам собой.

- Не можем найти эти дурацкие стулья, - ответил Рон.

Артур пожал плечами.

- Пустяки. Наколдую их, как собирался, - сказал он и взялся за ручку двери, но, прежде чем выйти, повернулся к нам. - Рон, у тебя рубашка наизнанку, - добавил он невозмутимо, но его глаза смеялись.

Боже мой, он прекрасно понял, чем мы здесь занимались.


	13. Моя распутная малышка

**Глава 12. Моя распутная малышка.**

«Рон, твоя рубашка наизнанку».

Слова громыхнули в голове, и я окаменела, как под заклятьем оцепенения. Эйфория от потрясающего секса не исчезла даже когда мы услышали шаги Артура на лестнице, но через секунду после его слов мне показалось, что на меня опрокинули ведро ледяной воды.

«Что же я наделала!», мысленно взвыла я, возвращаясь к действительности. Только что я пережила невероятный, восхитительный, умопомрачительный секс с Роном на чердаке дома его родителей!

Боже мой, кто я после этого? Мне так захотелось потрахаться, что я воспользовалась чердаком, когда вся семья ужинала внизу? Веселенькое дельце. А если... О нет! Догадка снова парализовала меня. Может, я нимфоманка? Пометка. Изучить симптомы нимфомании и определить есть ли они у меня.

- Гермиона. Ты в порядке? - спросил Рон, выдергивая меня из полуобморочного состояния.

Собираясь ответить, я повернулась и заметила, что его рубашка по-прежнему наизнанку! Ужас! Все шло отлично, никто бы не догадался, оденься Рон как положено! Это же совсем нетрудно: правильно надеть рубашку! Дьявол, я научилась это делать в пятилетнем возрасте! Чертов Рон!

Схватив старую подушку, я обрушила ее любимому на голову.

- Эй! С ума сошла? - крикнул он, пытаясь отразить атаку, но весьма безуспешно.

- Нет, опозорилась! - я продолжала молотить его подушкой.

Наконец, ему удалось выхватить у меня «оружие».

- Пожалуйста, прекрати! Честно, Гермиона, как будто наступил конец света!

- Именно! - крикнула я. - Рон, мы занимались сексом на чердаке дома твоих родителей! И твой отец знает об этом!

Рон недовольно вздохнул. – Ну и что? У него семеро взрослых детей. Я больше чем уверен, он заставал ситуации рискованнее.

Я съехала по стенке на пол и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Как унизительно!

Рон присел рядом и обнял меня за плечи.

- Извини, если это происшествие заставило тебя чувствовать себя неловко, - заговорил он.

- Неловко! Лучше скажи - абсолютно униженной! - выпалила я, сверкнув глазами.

- Хорошо. Ты абсолютно унижена. Я сожалею. Но я не жалею о том, что мы сделали, - он приподнял мою голову за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. - А ты?

Я попыталась отогнать непослушную улыбку, вспоминая какое наслаждение испытала несколько минут назад. - Нет, совсем не жалею.

- Прекрасно! - воскликнул Рон и довольно улыбнулся. Он встал и помог подняться мне. - Думаю, нам пора спускаться, пока остальные не начали сплетничать.

Я кивнула, но у двери снова замерла.

- Если он все расскажет твоей матери? - спросила я слегка обеспокоено; на меня нахлынули воспоминания четырехлетней давности. В том, что случилось тогда, не было ни капельки моей вины, но Молли считала меня падшей женщиной. Что она подумает сейчас?

- У моего отца есть недостатки, но он не сумасшедший. Он никогда не скажет маме.

- Уверен?

- На все сто. Однажды он рассказал ей, что застукал Чарли и его подружку обнимающимися на диване поздно вечером. Бедный Чарли, его наказание было хуже, чем у Снейпа. С тех пор отец никогда не выдавал нас.

Я была заинтригована. - Что Чарли заставили делать?

- Ему пришлось стать нянькой близнецов на все лето. Это ужасно когда тебя постоянно преследуют двое девятилетних сорванцов.

Я не удержалась от смеха, представляя, как четырнадцатилетний Чарли Уизли пытается обрести свою минутку счастья, а двое младших братьев подглядывают из-за угла. Я на время успокоилась, поверив, что Артур ничего не расскажет Молли.

- Хорошо. Пойдем, - сказала я с уверенностью, которой не чувствовала. Рон взял меня за руку, и мы спустились на одну ступеньку.

- Постой!

- Что еще? - обречено спросил он.

- Твоя рубашка наизнанку!

- О, черт!

Наконец рубашка была надета правильно.

Быстро проверив остальную одежду и убедившись, что выглядим прилично, мы продолжили спускаться. Я молила небо, чтобы в гостиной никого не оказалось, так как сомневалась, что придумаю подходящее оправдание. Исчезни любой другой на такой продолжительный срок, я бы наверняка что-нибудь заподозрила.

Молитвы не были услышаны. Внизу у лестницы топтались Гарри, близнецы, Чарли и Билл.

Спорю на что угодно, они специально поджидали нас.

Разумеется, не успели мы сделать и двух шагов в гостиную, как посыпались вопросы.

Гарри нанес первый удар. - Где вы пропадали? - спросил он, хитро улыбаясь.

- Искали стулья, - спокойно ответил Рон. И ни намека на смущение!

Рада, что Рон спокоен, так как я - наоборот! Только посмотрите на их лица! Они точно знают, что насзадержало. Черт побери этих мужчин, они чуют секс за милю!

- Вы волшебники, поиск стульев с помощью палочек не занимает сорок пять минут, - пропел Гарри, дословно повторив слова Рона в день, когда семья Поттеров помогала мне перевозить вещи.

Я стрельнула взглядом в Гарри и почувствовала, как заполыхало мое лицо.

Рон только отмахнулся. - Гарри, отвали! – Его братья заржали. Он стиснул мою руку, подбадривая. – Пойдем, Гермиона.

Мы пересекли гостиную, вошли в кухню, и я пыталась не обращать внимания на гнусное хихиканье близнецов.

Но как только мы прошли мимо них, Фред и Джордж запели: - Моя распутная малышка! - Гарри, Билл и Чарли немедленно присоединились к дуэту.

Я свирепо развернулась и увидела, что ребята квинтетом танцуют по кругу, изображая хор. Неожиданно, Фред оседлал один из стульев.

Боже, мужчины, вы отвратительны!

Я глянула на Рона, надеясь, что он приструнит их, но он смеялся! Мальчишки! Мой злобный пронзительный взгляд вынудил его принять строгий вид. Рон кашлянул, привлекая внимание друзей. - Вы закончили? - сурово спросил он. Все пятеро сделали преувеличенно серьезные мины. - Благодарю.

- Вы такие зануды, - протянул Фред.

Рон приподнял бровь. - Возможно, но я в деле,Фред!

- Эй! Удар ниже пояса! Посмотрел бы я на тебя, будь твоя жена на восьмом месяце!

- Гермиона не беременна, и если мы хотим немного развлечься это наше право!

Я в отчаянии возвела глаза к небу. Рон, только что открыто признался, чем мы занимались. Я покачала головой и съездила ему по затылку. В гостиной раздался новый взрыв смеха.

- ОЙ! - воскликнул Рон, потирая ушибленное место.

Нахмурившись, я направилась к выходу, но, шагнув на улицу, снова услышала стройный хор голосов, затянувший «Моя распутная малышка».

Пометка. Проклясть Рона и его братьев.


	14. Игры

Глава 13. Игры

Дом. Как же я была счастлива вернуться домой! Вероятно, все из-за жутко изматывающего дня, который я провела в "Норе", и провальная попытка братьев Уизли и Гарри вывести меня из себя здесь ни при чем. Нет. Я разочаровалась в этом дне потому, что мне "посчастливилось" беспомощно наблюдать, как Рон чуть не разбился, когда его сбил бладжер во время игры в Квиддич.

К счастью, Рон пострадал не сильно, но я хотела убедиться лично. Указав ему на комнату, я мысленно восстановила все события дня.

Как только мы поужинали и убрали со стола, запретив Молли помогать, некоторые из Уизли решили сыграть в этот ужасный Квиддич. Их насчитывалось достаточно, это означало, что меня не привлекут в качестве охотника или судьи. Не то чтобы я не любила посмотреть хорошую игру, особенно, если участвует Рон, (его аппетитная задница только добавляет ярких образов в мои фантазии!), я не люблю играть в Квиддич.

Через минуту семья Уизли разделилась, кто-то остался на земле, остальные взмыли в воздух. Перси и Пенелопа считали Квиддич недостойной забавой, и Перси углубился в разговоры о работе с отцом, пока Пенелопа помогала Молли следить за детьми. Только Анжелина (на последних месяцах беременности, она раздулась как пляжный мяч) и я остались наблюдать за сражением Уизли против Уизли.

Задрав голову, я нашла взглядом Рона. Он играл на воротах. Ничего удивительного, Рон занял место вратаря в Гриффиндорской команде сразу после ухода Оливера Вуда. Сделав несколько кругов для разминки, Рон замер у колец, которые наколдовал Чарли. Рон выглядел уверенным, полным решимости… и очень сексуально, очень. Я немедленно вспомнила эпизоды из прошлого, когда видела его "решительный настрой". Яркий пример - волнующее приключение на чердаке!

Отогнав посторонние мысли, я сосредоточилась на игре. В воздухе со свистом носились игроки, пытаясь открыть счет. Билл схватил квоффл и рванул к воротам Рона. Крепко сидя на метлах братья сближались. Я затаила дыхание, желая, чтобы Рон поймал мяч. Пусть мой мужчина победит!

Билл метнул квоффл, и Рон без труда поймал его. Я подпрыгнула и одобрительно завопила. Рон посмотрел на меня, широко улыбнулся, и мы забыли про игру. Никто из нас не видел бладжер, летевший прямиком к Рону. Не уверена, кто заметил его первым, но Рон повернулся, и визжащий мяч врезался ему в правый бок.

От сильного удара Рон потерял равновесие. Я вскрикнула; любимый сорвался с метлы и стремительно падал вниз. К счастью, Гарри направил "Молнию" наперерез и подхватил Рона прежде, чем он ударился о землю. Я сделала мысленную пометку щедро отблагодарить Гарри, как только успокоюсь.

Гарри и Рон приземлились.

- Спасибо, приятель, - сказал Рон.

- Пожалуйста, - ответил Гарри и хлопнул Рона по спине.

Я видела, как морщился Рон, осторожно ощупывая пострадавший бок и, наконец, после долгих уговоров и многочисленных просьб, я уломала Рона забыть про игру и вернуться в Лондон. Больше чем уверена, он хотел снова залезть на эту адскую метлу и доиграть, не смотря на угрозу смерти от внутренних повреждений. Я прекрасно понимаю, Рон согласился вернуться домой, лишь бы я заткнулась. Но мне все равно! Я была готова сделать все что угодно, только бы он не продолжил играть и не получил еще больше травм. Я разденусь догола перед всеми Уизли, если это завлечет Рона обратно домой! К счастью, до таких крайностей дело никогда не доходило.

В конечном итоге, попрощавшись, мы аппарировали из "Норы" и появились в холле нашей квартиры. Я затащила Рона в спальню и велела сесть на кровать. Я хотела осмотреть его.

- Черт возьми, Гермиона! Я говорил тебе миллион раз. Со мной все в порядке!

- Поверю в это, когда увижу собственными глазами. Снимай рубашку! - Рон пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. - Что, что? - переспросила я, начиная закипать.

- Говорю, ты похожа на мою мать, - повторил он громче, и его глаза блеснули досадой.

- Надо же, а днем ты меня с собственной матерью не сравнивал, - парировала я, напоминая о наших любовных выкрутасах. Досада Рона немедленно сменилась откровенным вожделением: очевидно, вспомнил приятные минуты нашей "встречи" на чердаке. Его похотливый взгляд спровоцировал сильную пульсацию между моих бедер. Боже мой! Не прошло и часа, а Рон снова завел меня одним лишь взглядом. Оказывается, жить вместе очень интересно.

Кашлянув, я попыталась переключить внимание на более неотложные дела.

– Рон, не надо храбриться. Сейчас мы одни, только ты и я. Пожалуйста, позволь мне посмотреть?

Он сопротивлялся еще несколько секунд, но, сдался и, пожав плечами, снял рубашку.

Я онемела. Весь правый бок покрывал синяк ярко-фиолетового, а в некоторых местах даже черного цвета.

- Рон! - прошептала я дрожащим голосом. Это совсем не банальная ссадина! - Я везу тебя в больницу!

Рон побледнел. - Мы никуда не поедем. Обычный синяк.

Поверить не могу. Он лучше умрет, чем пойдет к врачу!

- Это не просто синяк! Здесь может быть внутреннее кровотечение…

Рон поднял руку, заставляя меня замолчать. - Слушай, ты окончила курсы по оказанию первой помощи? - спросил он. Я кивнула. - Тогда осмотри меня, и, если найдешь хоть намек на серьезную травму, я поеду в больницу. Вы удовлетворены, доктор Грейнджер?

Разумеется, нет! Но, зная Рона, это лучше чем ничего, и я согласилась.

- Хорошо. Ложись.

Он лег на середину кровати и положил руки за голову, чтобы я лучше разглядела синяк.

– Интерлюцио, - пробормотала я, проводя палочкой вдоль устрашающей отметины. Чары действовали как магловские рентгеновские лучи.

- Отлично, сломанных костей не вижу, - проинформировала я, но Рон это прекрасно знал. Он военный, и, разумеется, владеет навыками Диагностики и Первой медицинской помощи. - Никаких кровотечений. Ты прав, обыкновенный синяк. - Я посмотрела на Рона, он одарил меня снисходительной улыбкой.

- Я же говорил.

Он попытался сесть, но я толкнула его обратно на кровать. - Не так быстро, мистер. Я его вылечу.

Рон запротестовал, уверяя, что на работе все захотят увидеть его "потрясную квиддичную травму". Однако мое упрямство заставило его согласиться на заживление.

- Медикус Кондунто, - четко произнесла я и склонилась над Роном, махая палочкой.

Через несколько минут синяк исчез, сменившись гладкой кожей. Гладкой кожей очень сексуального крепкого плоского живота. Мой взгляд опустился ниже, и оказалось, что живот далеко не единственная "крепкая" часть. Неожиданно мне стало очень жарко. Рассеянно я подумала, способен ли Рон на некоторые шалости.

Я посмотрела на любимого, он хитро улыбнулся мне в ответ.

Итак, учитывая все увиденное, Рон готов пошалить!

– Знаешь, - заговорил он. - Кажется, ты пропустила больное место. Очень болит, - простонал он комично.

Во что мы играем? Неважно. Убеждена, мне понравится. Без вопросов. Я участвую!

- Покажите доктору Грейнджер, где болит, - просюсюкала я.

Стараясь не улыбаться во весь рот (он обрадовался, что я поддержала игру), Рон указал точку на груди. Понятно, но болит-тоне здесь. Я села на кровать рядом с Роном и переспросила: - Здесь? - указывая на то же самое место. Он кивнул. - Вы хотите, чтобы доктор Грейнджер поцеловала там, где бо-бо?

Рон быстро закивал, и я с трудом подавила смешок. Кто из нас нетерпеливый! Я наклонилась и слегка прикоснулась губами к "больному месту". Затем, приоткрыв рот, лизнула кожу языком. Рон вздрогнул от неожиданности, я улыбнулась. – Вам лучше?

- Гораздо! Но, - продолжил он, - Здесь тоже болит, - и указал на живот.

Я усмехнулась. – Посмотрим, - и повторила "процедуру", но медленнее. Рон хрипло вздохнул.

- Теперь лучше?

- Извините, доктор, но вот здесь действительно больно, - ответил он, указывая на внушительную выпуклость на брюках. Прежде, чем я смогла произнести хоть слово, он расстегнул молнию и освободил свою великолепную эрекцию.

Чего мне стоило сохранить серьезность! Я же в образе!

– Да, - мрачно протянула я. - Мистер Уизли, кажется, Вы страдаете от "Эректус гигантикус". Требуется экстренное вмешательство.

- Делайте все, что считаете необходимым, доктор.

Я залезла на кровать и несколько долгих минут изучала "захворавший орган". Рон хотел поиграть, пусть научится терпению. Его дыхание участилось. Уверенно обхватив член рукой, - Рон выгнулся над кроватью, - я прищелкнула языком. – Все гораздо хуже, чем я думала. Придется прибегнуть к оральной стимуляции. - Рон глухо застонал от моих слов.

Я быстро взяла его член в рот, погружая полностью. Громко причмокнув, я отпустила его, сжимая губами только головку. Скользнув языком вокруг чувствительного кончика, я снова погрузила его полностью. Промучив любимого достаточно долго, я сменила тактику и начала облизывать его как мороженое, лаская шелковистую мошонку.

Очень скоро Рон подчинялся каждому движению моих губ; его пальцы утонули в моих волосах. - Гермиона! Тебе лучше остановиться, - прошептал он. Приятно, что Рон предупредил меня, но я знала, чего он хочет, и продолжила целовать и ласкать его. Минуту спустя Рон вскрикнул, и мне в рот хлынула теплая густая жидкость. Я быстро сглотнула солоноватую субстанцию.

Как только Рон немного пришел в себя, я распласталась на нем.

- Мистер Уизли, процедура прошла успешно, - насмешливо произнесла я.


	15. Леди за обедом

****

Глава 15. Леди за обедом.

Утром, придя в офис, я первым делом прочитала все о симптомах нимфомании и успокоилась, определив, что я просто люблю секс, а вовсе не страдаю от психических отклонений. Очень важное открытие, которое означает, что мне все еще позволяется желать и наслаждаться сексом с Роном. Отличная новость, учитывая, что накануне мы всю ночь и утро занимались любовью. Лучший способ хорошо начать день.

Сейчас я могу сказать, что тот деньдействительно прошел замечательно. Во-первых, я ни разу не поругалась с секретаршей. Во-вторых, договорилась о встрече с Джинни, и в обеденный перерыв мы сходили в кафе. Я ждала встречи с нетерпением; после моего возвращения в Лондон нам с Джинни так и не удалось поболтать наедине. Но лучшие минуты - проснуться от восхитительного секса с Роном, это повысило совершенство дня в десять раз. О чем еще может мечтать женщина? "Только о повторении такого дня", мысленно хохотнула я. Лицо расплылось в счастливой улыбке, когда я вспомнила все, что Рон вытворял этим утром.

- Хватит думать о моем брате! Это уже ненормально, - насмешливый голос вернул меня к действительности. Джинни. Разумеется, она шутит, и только вопрос времени, когда она засунет нос в мою личную жизнь.

Я поприветствовала подругу, и она села напротив, хитро блеснув глазами. Мы обедали в нашем любимом бистро за углом от Министерства. Джинни работала в Департаменте по Магическому законодательству. Став магическим юристом, она пыталась добиться изменений в колдовской законодательной системе: приблизить ее к Маггловской, с более четкой структурой.

Мы сделали заказ, и, когда принесли вино, Джинни начала "допрос". Очень быстро я поняла, почему она являлась самым востребованным адвокатом английского волшебного сообщества. Неумолима и безжалостна.

- Гермиона, рассказывай все! Не опускай детали! - приказала она, желая услышать о нашей жизни с Роном.

- Джинни, ты такая бесцеремонная! - подколола я. Она умирала от любопытства.

- Ну, Гермиона! Ты должна мне рассказать, - заканючила она как ребенок. Рассмеявшись, я сжалилась и рассказала ей абсолютно все. Это лишь подтвердило, насколько мы доверяли друг другу.

Во время учебы в Хогвартсе, особенно в последние годы, мы с Джинни стали очень дружны и ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Мы делились всем: признались в своих чувствах к Рону и Гарри, обсудили впечатления от первого сексуального опыта. Джинни действительно было нелегко, когда я уехала в Вену. Мы созванивались, но этого не хватало. Мы стали скрытными и сдержанными. Думаю, на дружбу повлияло расстояние, и то, что Джинни не одобряла мой уход от Рона. Безнадежный романтик по натуре и замужем всего два года, когда мы расстались с ее братом, она всегда надеялась, что мы с Роном поженимся как они с Гарри. Наш разрыв сильно задел ее, прошло почти три месяца, прежде чем она снова заговорила со мной.

Я выложила ей все подробности нашего с Роном воссоединения с самого начала. Рассказала об обеде с Гарри, когда он сообщил мне о подружке, хотя, подозреваю, он уже давно посвятил жену в детали. Описала нашу встречу с Роном, перепалку с потаскушкой и мое жуткое алкогольное опьянение, которое привело к переезду в квартиру ее брата.

Перечислила все этапы "Войны полов" и последствие - наше маленькое приключение на чердаке. Описала фиглярство ее мужа и братьев в гостиной. Джинни хохотала, когда я упомянула про песню "Моя распутная малышка" в их исполнении. Рассказала про игру в доктора, и сколько раз мы с Роном занимались любовью ночью и сегодня утром. Короче говоря, я выболтала все.

Я проговорила весь обед, не замечая, что съела лишь половину куриного салата. Джинни слушала меня очень внимательно, и, могу сказать, наслаждалась каждым словом.

Наконец заговорила она. - Я так счастлива, что вы с Роном снова вместе! Я рада, что ты образумилась, Гермиона.

Нахмурившись, я задумалась о словах Джинни. "Ты образумилась, Гермиона". Хотя Джинни больше ничего не сказала, я услышала скрытый упрек. Она знала, черт, и я знала, кто виноват в нашем с Роном разрыве. Я. Если бы не мое безрассудство, мы с Роном никогда бы не расстались. Что я упустила за эти четыре года? Я могла быть счастлива. Счастлива так, как последние двадцать четыре часа.

Неожиданно мое состояние безмятежного счастья сменилось паникой. Джинни заметила резкую перемену и спросила, все ли в порядке

- Нет. Джинни, а если это тупик? Вдруг это привычка?

- Гермиона, выброси подобные мысли из головы. Ты сведешь себя с ума. Вы идеальны, и не говори глупостей!

- Я не могу! Все произошло так быстро. Я вернулась несколько недель назад, узнала о его подружке, переехала к Рону в тот же день, когда он ее бросил, а сейчас, неделю спустя, мы идеальная пара и все такое. Как будто последних четырех лет не существовало. И ни слова о том, почему мы расстались. Говорю тебе, это добром не кончится! Ты сама сказала - мы идеальны. Мы слишком идеальны!

Мир вокруг меня пошатнулся. Все слишком хорошо. Что-то произойдет. Что-то плохое. Очень скоро.

- Гермиона! Выброси это из головы! – снова рявкнула Джинни. Заполучив мое внимание, она смягчилась. - Послушай, я понимаю. Кажется, что ты живешь в карточном домике, но не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо. Неважно, что случилось или случится, помни, Рон любит тебя. Он бросил свою подружку ради тебя, скажем честно! Рон никогда не обманет, Гермиона. Мой брат с недостатками, но он хороший человек. Он любит тебя. Поговори с ним о причинах вашего разрыва. Объясни, почему ты так поступила. Он выслушает. Рон сильно изменился за последние четыре года. Он даже смирился с тем, что мы с Гарри занимаемся сексом, - сказала она и, улыбнувшись, добавила, - почти.

Джинни ободряюще сжала мою руку. - Не пытайся искать оправдания, почему ваши отношения не сложились, по большому счету это не нужно. Прими все как есть, и полюби за то, во что это может превратиться.

Вздохнув, я кивнула. - Ты права. Я поговорю с ним. Обещаю! - добавила я, когда заметила сомнение подруги. - Боже, я чокнутая, да? - усмехнулась я.

- Временами, - хмыкнула Джинни. - За что и любим. - Она посмотрела на часы, стрелки показывали "Марш на работу!" - Слушай, пора бежать, - сказала она и махнула официанту. - Ой, чуть не забыла. Гарри спрашивал, хотите провести последний уикенд июля с нами за городом?

Я отметила, что Джинни сказала "последний уикенд июля" вместо "День Рождения Гарри". С момента поражения Волдеморта день рождения Гарри возвели в ранг национального праздника. В этом году знаменательная дата выпадала на понедельник, а значит, все будут наслаждаться долгими выходными. Но Джинни не упоминала про праздник, потому что Рон был немного обижен в этом вопросе, и, подозреваю, все осталось по-прежнему.

- Разве вы не хотите побыть вдвоем? - спросила я. Я бы именно так поступила на день рождения Рона.

Джинни беспечно отмахнулась. - Мы с Гарри и так всегда вдвоем. К тому же мы не будем вместе круглые сутки, знаешь ли. Не волнуйся, у меня свои планы на мужа, - сказала она и изогнула бровь, наводя на определенные мысли. Я громко засмеялась. Несомненно, официант подумал, что мы странные: оставив чек, он быстро отошел и подозрительно оглянулся. - Гермиона, соглашайся. Будет весело, как раньше. Гарри скучает по тем временам. Ему будет приятно. Пожалуйста, скажи, да, - упрашивала она, оплачивая счет.

Хотя сама идея путешествия с Роном, Гарри и Джинни выглядела заманчиво, я знала, убедить Рона будет нелегко, поскольку все это связано с шумихой вокруг Гарри. Но способы существовали.

- Ладно. Попытаюсь уговорить Рона. Иди, а то опоздаешь!

Джинни поцеловала меня в щеку и пообещала позвонить.

- Не забудь поговорить с Роном! - крикнула она из толпы на улице и исчезла.

Говорила ли она о разговоре про отношения или о выходных за городом, я не поняла. Но знала точно, чтобы избавиться от страха за наши вновь расцветшие отношения, мне придется рассказать Рону почему я его бросила.

Признаюсь, задача казалась невыполнимой.


	16. Когда рушится мир

Глава 16. Когда рушится мир.

После встречи с Джинни я провела весь день, ломая голову, как признаться Рону, почему я его бросила четыре года назад, но, хоть убей, не могла придумать, как подойти к столь деликатной теме. Я начинала так: "Рон, я люблю тебя. Между прочим, я тебя бросила, потому что была полной дурой". Мысленно проиграв эту сцену, я осталась недовольна, и сочинила другую, где дело происходит за ужином. "Рон, сегодня я обедала с Джинни и пришла к выводу, что мне не следовало бросать тебя. Я сглупила. Передай, пожалуйста, горох". Вот так прошел мой рабочий день.

Но, я уверена - все эти терзания, совершенно смехотворная плата за то, что я вела себя как последняя дрянь, и ушла от Рона. Мы никогда не говорили о прошлом, я понятия не имела, что чувствовалон. Обидела ли я его? Ненавидел ли он меня после? Возможно. Я не знала. Думаю, именно незнание изводило меня больше всего.

Разумеется, я получала сообщения о Роне от Гарри и Джинни, пока жила в Вене, но никогда не слышала ничего, кроме лаконичного "он в порядке", прежде чем они меняли тему. За прошедшие четыре года самый подробный рассказ о Роне из уст Гарри - сенсационное известие о потаскушке. До этого случая Гарри никогда не распространялся о личной жизни друга, и, если задуматься, это очень подозрительно.

Сейчас мы с Роном снова вместе, без единого упоминания о наших прошлых взаимоотношениях. Рон вел себя так, как будто мы никогда не расставались, и меня это устраивало. До сегодняшнего дня. До встречи с Джинни. Теперь я постоянно думала, что я проглядела, что не заметила. Но это не значит, что я не люблю Рона. Я люблю его. Люблю больше жизни. Может, это чрезмерное чувство вины? Нет. Скорее, это нечто такое, чего я совсем не ожидала. Это мучило меня. Ужасно.

Прошло пять дней, а я все еще не поговорила с Роном о своих страхах и сомнениях. "Где моя Гриффиндорская смелость?", спрашивала я. Я трусила; единственная причина, по которой я избегала этой темы - боязнь крупной ссоры. Я чувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее, утешаясь мыслью, что если Рон не спросит, я ничего не расскажу. Как говорится - неведение благо.

Вечером в пятницу позвонила Джинни и предложила сходить в маггловский клуб потанцевать. Звучало заманчиво, я давно не была в подобном месте. Рон, тем не менее, заупрямился, и мне пришлось приложить массу усилий, прежде чем он сдался. Я даже пообещала пойти вместе с ним на следующую игру "Пушек".

Мы встретились с Поттерами (они жили в маггловском Лондоне), и отправились в клуб, о котором говорила Джинни. Клуб ничем не отличался от других похожих заведений. Темный, многолюдный и шумный. Стены сотрясались от грохота музыки. Взглянув на Рона, я заметила, что он улыбается. Как раз то, что ему нравилось в музыке - громкость.

Озираясь в поисках свободного столика, мы пробирались среди танцующих. Гарри указал на стол у стены и быстро повел нас туда, прежде чем кто-либо другой заметил это замечательное местечко. Как только мы сели и заказали напитки, (я отказалась от алкоголя после своего последнего приключения!) Гарри и Джинни немедленно начали обниматься и целоваться в темном уголке.

- Не могу на это смотреть! Хочешь потанцевать? - спросил Рон.

Я согласилась, и, взяв меня за руку, Рон вернул нас на танцплощадку. К счастью, заиграла медленная песня, и я смогла прижаться к Рону. Он был гораздо выше, и мне пришлось вытянуться, что бы обнять его за шею. Я склонила голову ему на грудь, а он обнял меня за талию. Во время танца я чувствовала, как Рон поглаживает мою спину, и таяла от удовольствия. Ему следует быть осторожнее, иначе я найду собственный укромный уголок и наброшусь на Рона прямо здесь, в клубе.

Мы танцевали, не обращая внимания, какая музыка звучала, медленная или быстрая. (Хотя я предпочитала медленную). Приблизительно через час появилась Джинни.

- Мне нужно в комнату для девочек. Гермиона, пойдешь?

- Почему женщины ходят в туалет группами? - спросил Рон, недовольный, что Джинни нам помешала.

- Только так мы можем убедиться, что выглядим сногсшибательно, прежде чем вернемся к нашим мужчинам, - подколола брата Джинни и утащила меня прочь.

Мы добрались до туалета. Он, разумеется, находился в противоположном конце зала. После того как нам снова пришлось извиваясь пробираться среди танцующих, мы еще отстояли в очереди несколько минут, прежде чем освободились кабинки.

- Ты поговорила с Роном? - спросила Джинни через стенку.

- О чем? О поездке или приступе паники за обедом? - спросила я.

- И том, и другом.

- С поездкой никаких проблем. Рон загорелся этой идеей. Ждет – не дождется когда увидит меня в купальнике, - "Не могу понять почему. Он видит меня голой постоянно", - добавила я про себя.

Джинни хихикнула. - А другой вопрос?

Я вышла из кабинки и направилась к раковине вымыть руки.

- Мы действительно должны сейчас об этом говорить? - спросила я.

- Понимаю. Ответ - Нет.

Вздохнув, я прислонилась к стене. – Джинни, не знаю. Я пыталась заговорить об этом, но… - я замолчала, услышав за дверью знакомый голос. Нет! Нет! Нет! Не здесь. Не сейчас.

Это невозможно!

- Кэтти, быстрее.

Ох, возможно. Узнаю этот голос где угодно. Лидия. Потаскушка вернулась!

- Гермиона, что с тобой? - спросила Джинни, очевидно, удивленная затянувшимся молчанием. Пугающе затянувшимся, надо сказать.

Дальше все происходило как в замедленной съемке магглов. Дверь в туалет и дверь кабинки Джинни медленно открывались, и, не желая встречаться с потаскушкой, я втолкнула Джинни обратно в кабинку и захлопнула дверь, прежде чем Лидия заметила меня.

- Что… - начала Джинни, но я зажала ей рот рукой. Она вопросительно смотрела на меня.

- Бывшая подружка Рона, - прошептала я, и глаза Джинни стали еще больше.

За обедом в понедельник я узнала, что Джинни никогда не встречалась с Лидией, но многослышала о ней от Гарри. К собственному неудовольствию. Я убрала руку с ее лица, и мы затаились, подглядывая в щелочки.

Лидия стояла перед зеркалом и подправляла макияж, а ее подруга заняла кабинку, которую я освободила минуту назад. Девушка вышла и начала мыть руки. Подруги болтали, приводя себя в порядок. Мы с Джинни хранили молчание – качество, жизненно необходимое для шпионов.

- Ты заметила того парня, твоего приятеля? Ну, рыжего. Я видела его здесь. Он такой сексуальный! Я бы хотела встретиться с ним, но у меня есть Фрэнк. Может, ты им займешься? - сказала подруга.

- Уже было. В своем роде, - ответила Лидия.

Что означает загадочное "В своем роде"?

- О чем ты?

- Некоторое время я жила с ним по соседству, когда порвала с Джошем. Помнишь, насколько мне было тяжело? Рон помог мне справиться.

"Как это понимать, интересно?" - подумала я.

- Однажды, - продолжила Лидия. - Он попросил меня оказать ему услугу. Разыграть его бывшую девушку и заставить ее вернуться к нему.

Стоп! Я все услышала правильно? Разыграть? Заставить? Мы с Джинни переглянулись; все мои опасения подтвердились. Я видела в глазах Джинни миллион вопросов, и почему-то не сомневалась, что давно знаю ответы.

- Он попросил меня изобразить его новую подружку, чтобы она приревновала и вернулась к нему.

- Как это подло! - воскликнула Кэтти. Мои эмоции вторили.

- Знаю, - ответила Лидия и слегка поморщилась. - Затея паршивая, но я чувствовала себя обязанной за все, что он сделал для меня. Самое неприятное случилось, когда мы встретились с ней. Рон попросил своего друга, симпатичного парня в очках, привести ее к нему домой.

Взгляд Джинни потемнел. - Я убью Гарри и Рона, - прошипела она.

Лидия продолжала рассказывать, она не слышала Джинни. - Я вела себя как стерва, изводила ее, насмехалась. А она мне действительно понравилась. Очень умная.

- Значит, недостаточно умная, если не раскусила этот мерзкий розыгрыш, - сказала подруга.

- Кэтти, сама знаешь, разум сердцу не помеха.

- Все-таки, мне жаль бедную женщину. Представь, так тобой манипулировать!

- Слушай, давай уйдем отсюда. Не хочу столкнуться с Роном и его подругой.

Как только Лидия и Кэтти ушли, я медленно вышла из спасительной кабинки.

- Гермиона? - осторожно позвала Джинни. Я не ответила. Не могла. Я онемела. В этот миг я чувствовала, как все вокруг меня медленно распадается на части. Как Рон мог так поступить со мной? Как он мог? Говорил, что любит. Какая же я тупая корова!

Не проронив ни слова, я направилась к двери. Джинни тихо выругалась и с хлопком аппарировала. В обычной ситуации я бы обязательно отчитала ее за нарушение правил использования магии, но сейчас мне было все равно.

Я пробралась сквозь толпу к гардеробу, чтобы забрать свою куртку. Я не хотела возвращаться обратно за стол. Не хотела видеть лицо Рона. Но очередь казалась бесконечной, потому что всякий раз, когда я смотрела на часы проходила всего минута.

В толпе замелькала рыжая стрижка. Должно быть, Джинни вернулась в наш уголок и рассказала, что мы услышали в туалете. Рон подходил все ближе. Боже, пусть очередь исчезнет, и я смогу уйти! Наконец я заполучила куртку и поспешно вышла, но услышала, как Рон выкрикнул мое имя.

Не оборачиваясь, я выбежала из клуба и быстро зашагала в сторону переулка, откуда могла аппарировать, не привлекая внимания магглов. Как только я завернула за угол, кто-то поймал меня за локоть, заставляя остановиться. Рон.

- Малышка, я все объясню, - он был в отчаянии.

- Что здесь объяснять, Рон? Ты разыграл прекрасную партию, где я была пешкой. Заставим Гермиону ревновать и посмотрим, как быстро она прибежит. Ведь так? - Слезы угрожающе рвались наружу, но я сдержалась. Едва-едва.

- Нет. Все не так! Умоляю, выслушай меня, - взмолился он.

Не думаю, что когда-нибудь видела Рона таким несчастным. Что ж, тем хуже для него.

- Нет, - я скинула его руку.

- Гермиона, пожалуйста, не бросай меня снова!

Это были последние слова, которые я услышала, прежде чем исчезла.


	17. Дырявый котел

**Глава 17. "Дырявый котел". **

После плачевного "отдыха" в клубе, я, не заходя в квартиру Рона из страха столкнуться там с ним, аппарировала прямиком в "Дырявый котел". Ханна, жена Невилла, увидев меня, сразу же поняла, что-то случилось, и немедленно проводила в номер: просторный и хорошо обставленный в сельском стиле.

- О, Ханна, очень красиво, но мне не по карману. Можно комнату поскромнее? - попросила я.

Ханна отмахнулась. - Ерунда! Не думай об этом. Завтра поговорим. Сейчас, отдыхай.

Я подчинилась, сказывались последствия насыщенного вечера. Усталость была нечеловеческой. Но, как только я легла в огромную кровать, сон испарился: я вспомнила свой побег от Рона.

"Гермиона, пожалуйста, не бросай меня снова".

Голос Рона умолял и просил. Но пока я лежала без сна, чувство обиды выросло стократ. Мне хотелось кричать. Как я могла не заметить, что Рон разыграл меня? Как можно так легко попасться на обман? Ведь предполагалось, что я самая умная ведьма колдовского мира в этом столетии. Но другой голос напомнил: "разум сердцу не помеха". Кто знал, что потаскушка (пожалуй, не следует обзывать ее, но привычка есть привычка), окажется такой мудрой женщиной?

Очень быстро наступило субботнее утро, и я поднялась, хотя поспала всего пару часов. Надо проштудировать "Ежедневный пророк" и найти жилье, так как я, разумеется, не вернусь в апартаменты Рона. Какая же я растяпа, что так быстро отказалась ради него от своей прежней квартирки. Да, ужасной и обшарпанной, но, по крайней мере, у меня была крыша над головой. Я же не могу оставаться в "Дырявом котле" вечно.

Сидя за столом, я наслаждалась завтраком и просматривала объявления. Скоро подсела сама гостеприимная хозяйка гостиницы, и мне пришлось посвятить ее в свои злоключения. Пуффендуйцы такие любопытные. Моя история ее ужаснула, и, когда появилась Джинни с моими вещами, Ханна высказала ей все, что думала о Роне Уизли. Не волнуйтесь, Пуффендуйцы никогда не используют сильные выражения. На самом деле, попытки Ханны сохранять спокойствие очень позабавили Джинни.

Мы продолжили ободряющие разговоры на тему беспросветной мужской тупости. И Джинни с гордостью заявила, что ее муж (упомянутый в безличной форме, так как провинился передо мной) сегодня спал на кушетке и продолжит спать там же, пока не сделает для себя выводов. Я поблагодарила подругу за поддержку, но, подозреваю, Мальчик-Который-Выжил пробудет "в изгнании" недолго, так как Джинни и ее муж и дня не могли прожить без секса. Два кролика, честное слово.

В середине разговора к нам подошел Невилл и отозвал Ханну поговорить с глазу на глаз. Отступив в сторону, они начали шептаться. Очень громко. Мы с Джинни слышали каждое слово.

- Ханна, - заговорил Невилл. - Гермиона наша подруга, но мы не можем ради нее снизить плату.

Несомненно, обнаружил, что Ханна поселила меня в той замечательной комнате.

- Невилл, ты что, не понимаешь, как Рон поступил с ней? Она расстроена, и ей некуда идти.

- Любовь моя, я сочувствую, но мы должны оставить полную стоимость. Это наша лучшая комната, если мы сделаем скидку Гермионе, то придется снижать цену и для остальных. Сама знаешь, сейчас не сезон.

- Невилл! Гермиона будет жить в этом номере, и точка!

Обречено вздохнув, Невилл согласился: - Да, дорогая.

Мы с Джинни переглянулись. Очевидно, новообретенная уверенность и стойкость Невилла не действовали на его жену.

Ханна вернулась к нам, но возобновить непринужденный разговор не получалось. Наконец Джинни выпалила:

- В следующую субботу Бал Победы, ты пойдешь?

Бал Победы! Черт! Я совсем о нем забыла!

Все сотрудники Министерства обязаны присутствовать на торжественном вечере в честь переизбрания Альбуса Дамблдора на пост Министра Магии. Это означает, что Рон будет там. А я не могу не прийти, так как сообщила министру лично что приду. Плохи мои дела.

- Придется пойти, - ответила я. Джинни сочувственно улыбнулась, понимая, что мне предстоит нелегкий вечер. Да ладно, я выдержу любые испытания.

К моему неудовольствию, неделя пролетела невероятно быстро, и каждый проходящий день приближал Бал Победы. Вообще-то, я люблю подобные мероприятия. Мне нравится наряжаться в красивые мантии вместо невзрачной повседневной одежды.

Чувствуя себя совершенно подавленной, я достала новые мантии. И провела два часа, просто разглядывая одежду, разложенную на кровати в гостинице. (Я все еще не нашла квартиру!). Я оказалась перед выбором. Пойти на бал и столкнуться с Роном или остаться здесь, уединившись, как отшельник? Наконец, за тридцать минут до начала торжества я приняла решение. Увидеть Рона.

Я натянула мантию и пробормотала несколько простых, но действенных заклинаний красоты. Минута, и я готова: одета в светло-голубую мантию, а непослушные волосы заколоты в пучок.

- Милочка, ты выглядишь чудесно, - сказало зеркало. Выдавив слабую улыбку, я поблагодарила вежливую мебель.

Оглядев комнату, я не обнаружила ничего, что могло бы меня задержать. И, прежде чем окончательно растерять остатки Гриффиндорского мужества, я аппарировала в министерский Зал Приемов.

Встретим трудности под звуки фанфар, так сказать.


	18. Ошибки победителей

**Глава 18. Ошибки победителей.**

Через секунду я появилась в фойе министерского Зала Приемов, где толпились все сотрудники волшебного правительства. Вестибюль заполняли хорошо одетые ведьмы и колдуны в парадных мантиях. Прежде чем войти в зал, я внимательно изучила толпу. Не хотелось признаваться, но я выглядывала Рона. В поле зрения его не оказалось, я успокоилась и прошла через массивные дубовые двери.

Внутреннее убранство бального зала в тот вечер напомнило мне Большой зал в Хогвартсе. Потолок был заколдован в ночное небо с мерцающими звездами. Над нашими головами парили хрустальные подсвечники и переливались всеми цветами радуги, когда пламя свечей отражалось в стеклянных завитках. Крошечные феи мелькали то здесь, то там, словно маленькие кометы, и осыпали гостей сверкающими блестками, пока огненные пикси, летая по залу, зажигали огни.

Настоящее волшебство.

Как только я переступила порог, распорядитель банкета сообщил номер моего столика. Я поблагодарила мужчину и решила немедленно отправиться на свое место. Центр зала был пуст и с обеих сторон окружен несметным количеством столов. Взглянув на номера, я вычислила, что мой стол с правой стороны, и направилась сквозь толпу, желая присесть.

Я прошла всего несколько метров, когда мое сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее, а дыхание перехватило. Впереди стоял он. И являл собой самое восхитительное зрелище, что мне довелось увидеть за всю свою жизнь. Я уехала в Вену раньше, чем Рон закончил Офицерскую академию, поэтому никогда не видела его в полном военном обмундировании. Вид Рона в форме внушал трепет. На кителе сверкали медали и планки, а за спиной развевался длинный черный плащ. Рон был великолепен.

Он разговаривал с Гарри и Джинни, пока они шли через зал, а я замерла как истукан, не в силах отвести глаз. Все, на что я была сейчас способна - смотреть. Возможно, Рон почувствовал внимание, не знаю, но он прервал разговор и повернулся. Наши взгляды встретились.

Гарри продолжал говорить, однако Рон уже не слушал его, он смотрел на меня. Гарри проследил за взглядом друга и, как мне показалось, очень заинтересовался происходящим. Но сейчас для меня существовал только Рон. Я испугалась того, что увидела в его обычно сияющих синих глазах. Печаль и опустошенность. Сердце заныло от боли.

Кажется, прошла вечность, пока мы так стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Неожиданно объявили, что подают ужин и пригласили всех сесть. Голос, прогрохотавший над толпой, вывел нас из оцепенения. Я отвернулась первая, но когда шла к своему месту, украдкой обернулась бросить последний взгляд на Рона. Он взял бокал шампанского с ближайшего подноса и выпил одним залпом. На секунду наши взгляды встретились вновь, но теперь первым отвернулся Рон и стремительно зашагал к своему столу, который, к счастью, располагался на другой стороне зала.

Ужин подавали бесконечно долго. Я решила, что поем и уйду через пятнадцать минут после начала танцев. Не следует открыто показывать, что я хочу сбежать отсюда. Но я очень этого хочу. Встреча с Роном лишила меня душевного спокойствия, а мы ведь не обменялись даже словом. Не совсем так. Его взгляд сказал многое, правда, думаю, мой тоже.

Я посмотрела на соседей по столику и невольно застонала. Парвати и Симус сидели слева, Лаванда и Дин справа. Я любилю компанию Дина и Симуса, но охотнее обошлась бы без женского общества за этим столом. Еще чуть-чуть и они начнут сплетничать. Или болтать о Предсказаниях. (Обе работали в отделе Провидения, Департамента Тайн)

- Мы слышали о том, что произошло у вас с Роном, - заговорила Парвати.

Дьявол! Сплетни!

- Как вы узнали об этом? - спросила я, совершенно не желая знать ответ.

- Все знают, - ответила девушка удивленно. - Новости быстро разлетаются, сама понимаешь.

"Благодарю, что напомнили, мисс Патил, а теперь, пожалуйста, заткнитесь. Я пытаюсь утопиться в море жалости к самой себе", ответила я мысленно, но воздержалась от замечаний такого сорта в слух. Вместо этого сказала: - Тогда, наверное, ты знаешь, что я не хочу говорить об этом.

- Ох, мы понимаем, - вступила Лаванда. - Это так болезненно, Гермиона. Ты такая сильная женщина. А я умру от унижения, если мужчина поступит со мной подобным образом.

Значит, так Парвати и Лаванда проявляют дружеское участие? Я глубоко вдохнула, успокаивая себя, а Дин и Симус ободряющие кивнули мне, сочувствуя бедственному положению. Прекрасно понимая, что Лаванда и Парвати не должны уловить даже намек на слабость, я ушла в глухую оборону, отвечая на все их вопросы односложными "да" и "нет".

Наконец торжественные речи произнесли, а ужин съели, наступило время танцев, значит, я могу покинуть угнетающее веселье. Волшебники вышли из-за столов, и Молли с Артуром открыли бал красивым вальсом. Площадка быстро заполнялась парами. Невольно я начала высматривать Рона.

- Он у бара, - растягивая слова, произнес знакомый голос. Узнаю этот тон где угодно.

- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, Малфой, - не оборачиваясь, бросила я.

- Ты никудышная лгунья, Грейнджер. Знаю, ты искала Уизли. Вообще-то, все знают.

Я хмыкнула. - Да. Недавно меня уведомили об этом. Похоже, у нас невозможно хранить секреты, - я повернулась и взглянула на Малфоя. На несколько дюймов выше, чем я помнила, но по-прежнему хорош собой. Та же мерзкая высокомерная усмешка, но красив от этого не меньше. Кто мог подумать, что он предаст своего отца и присоединиться к нам в борьбе против Волдеморта? На самом деле, сегодня Драко Малфой являлся лучшим Аврором в Министерстве.

- Как поживаешь, Малфой?

- Гораздо лучше, чем ты, учитывая все обстоятельства.

- Ты всегда умел сказать девушке приятное, - насмешливо парировала я.

Наступила его очередь усмехнуться.

- Желаешь потанцевать? - спросил он, галантно протягивая руку.

- Шутишь?

- Я редко шучу по поводу танцев, - ответил он, но, почувствовав мое сомнение, добавил: - Твою мать, Грейнджер, я же предложил потанцевать, а не замужество!

Поколебавшись еще секунду, я подала руку, и он повел меня на паркет. Малфой прав, это всего лишь танец. Я только надеялась, что Рон нас не увидит: ему это не понравится.

Мы вышли на середину, и Малфой закружил меня в вальсе. Оказывается, он отлично танцует! Мы молчали несколько минут, прежде чем он заявил: - Вы с Уизли полные идиоты, знаешь об этом?

- Я не подозревала, что это танец оскорблений!

- Я говорю правду, Грейнджер. Вы двое без ума друг от друга, но упрямо продолжаете это отрицать. Довольно печально, если подумать. Большинство людей убили бы за такую любовь, как у вас. А что делаете вы? Рвете все к чертям!

- Что превратило тебя в эксперта отношений? - спросила я, чувствуя, как закипает злость. Зачем я приняла его приглашение!

Прежде чем он ответил, его взгляд потеплел, и на лице появилось задумчивое выражение. - Однажды я совершил ошибку, - затем его взгляд остановился на ком-то позади меня. Я обернулась, желая узнать, на кого он смотрит, и открыла рот от удивления. Малфой наблюдал за Джинни и Гарри. Они танцевали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Гарри, поглаживая длинные волосы Джинни, нежно целовал ее шею.

- Гермиона, скажи, она счастлива?

Малфой отвернулся от Джинни и выжидающе уставился на меня.

- Да, Драко. Очень счастлива.

Он мрачно кивнул и прошептал: - Не повторяй моей ошибки.

Неожиданно Малфой выпустил мою ладонь и обхватил рукой за шею. Он напугал меня до смерти, когда наклонился ближе. Неужели он собирается меня поцеловать! Его губы скользнули у самого лица, и Драко пробормотал: - Он идет.

- Кто идет? - спросила я. Ответ последовал немедленно.

- Убери свои слизеринские лапы от нее! - рявкнул Рон, отталкивая от меня Малфоя.

- Тронь меня еще раз, Уизли, и пожалеешь, - предупредил Драко. Хотя он был на нашей стороне, их отношения с Роном не улучшились.

- Если ты еще когда-нибудь посмотришь в ее сторону, я убью тебя! - Рон ткнул Малфоя в грудь, и когда он произнес последнее слово, Драко набросился на него. Через секунду Малфой и Рон сцепились в рукопашную, а все гости столпились вокруг.

- Прекратите! - крикнула я. Гарри оттащил Рона от Малфоя, а Джинни помогла Драко подняться, и отвела его в сторону. Гарри пришлось попотеть: Рон продолжал вырываться.

- Рон! Я сказала, довольно! - Я подошла к нему и почувствовала запах виски.

Рон немного успокоился. - Гермиона, не жди, что я буду молча смотреть, как этот ублюдок лапает тебя!

Я судорожно вздохнула. - Он не лапал меня. Мы танцевали. Вот и все. Танцевали.

Рон недоверчиво хмыкнул.

- Уизли, послушай ее. Она всегда соображала лучше тебя, - усмехнулся Малфой. Гарри, Джинни и я мрачно посмотрели на Драко. Определенно, он не настроен помогать.

- Рон, тебе лучше пойти домой. Гарри? - попросила я.

Он кивнул. - Я отвезу его.

- Спасибо. Я тоже пойду, - сказала я, надеясь, что мое исчезновение разрядит обстановку. Я повернулась, но остолбенела когда услышала следующие слова Рона.

- Отлично! Давай, иди! Уходи! Это ты умеешь лучше всего! - крикнул он.

Зал ахнул. "Рон!" - раздался испуганный возглас Молли. Медленно я вернулась, туда, где стояли Рон и Гарри, и залепила Рону пощечину. Его голова мотнулась в сторону от удара.

- Не смей так говорить со мной!

В зале воцарилась гнетущая тишина, и, прежде чем Рон получил новую возможность заговорить, я вышла.


	19. Скажи мне правду!

**Глава 19. Скажи мне правду!**

Что я наделала! Боже! Спорю на все свои галлеоны, эта сцена украсит первую страницу "Ежедневного Пророка"! Какой позор!

Как только я вышла из зала, то немедленно аппарировала обратно в "Дырявый Котел", чувствуя себя жалкой и униженной.

Вступив в мое временное пристанище, как есть, в бальной мантии, я сразу же направилась в бар, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды остальных посетителей: излишне пышное одеяние не вязалось с рядовой волшебной таверной. Подумаешь!

Плечи поникли, и я тяжело вздохнула от безысходности и отчаяния. Неожиданно передо мной появился стакан. Я подняла взгляд и увидела круглое лицо Невилла.

- Тыквенный сок. Пива я тебе больше не подам, - заявил он.

- Спасибо.

Мне показалось, что Невилл выглядит обеспокоенным. Наконец, после продолжительной, но бесполезной суеты он заговорил.

- Я слышал, что случилось на балу.

Странно, я ушла оттуда только что.

- Так я тебе и поверила!

Невилл посмотрел на меня как на полоумную.

- Новости разлетаются быстро.

Ах да, знаменитое "дурные вести не лежат на месте".

- Ерунда! Новости настолько быстро не разлетаются! - воскликнула я. Не верилось, что сплетни опередили газетные статейки. Конечно, все возможно, но не с такой же скоростью, как утверждал Невилл.

- Вот, полюбуйся на себя.

Невилл положил на стойку газету. Свежий номер "Пророка" с кричащим заголовком "Ярость Ведьмы!", и красочной фотографией, где я даю Рону пощечину. Я поморщилась, наблюдая, как бью Рона по лицу снова, снова и снова. Черт! Похоже, ему больно.

Что же, по крайней мере, я отыграла галлеоны в собственном пари.

Я просидела пятнадцать минут, уставившись на страницу с фотографией. Все оказалось даже хуже, чем я предполагала. Ох! Я бухнулась головой на прилавок, не заботясь о том, что у меня будет синяк во весь лоб.

- Ну, что еще? - спросил Невилл. Кажется, я ему надоела.

- Сам знаешь! Моя личная жизнь не только пошла прахом, но и засветилась на первой странице газеты! - взвыла я. - Почему Рон не мог постоять спокойно? Почему он повел себя как последний кретин? - я спрятала лицо в ладонях.

- Ах, вот оно что!

От крика Невилла, я так резко подняла голову, что чуть не вывихнула шею.

- Ах, вот оно что! - повторил он. – Не смей обвинять во всем Рона!

- Что? - я не верила своим ушам. Невилл на меня кричал!

- Что слышала, Гермиона! Ты скулила и хныкала всю неделю, распугивая посетителей душераздирающими рассказами о своем разбитом сердце и горестях. Но никогда не упоминала о собственной роли в этой истории!

- Ты хочешь сказать, это я во всем виновата? - спросила я неуверенно. Он на самом деле так думает?

- Да! Только ты! - Я ахнула. – Не брось ты Рона четыре года назад, ничего бы не случилось, и ты бы не сидела здесь, нагоняя тоску на окружающих своей затянувшейся депрессией! Взгляни на себя, Гермиона. Ты не безупречна! Рон допускал ошибки, но только ты ответственна за все. Я устал слушать обвинения в адрес мужчин за все проблемы в отношениях. Иногда виноваты женщины!

Невилл замолчал, переводя дух после продолжительной тирады, которая заставляла его лицо краснеть сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой. Наверное, мои глаза превратились от удивления в блюдца. Где наш тихий застенчивый Невилл? Тот, что мне нравился. И совершенно не важно, что он накричал на меня. Правда. Я не сердилась на него.

- Невилл Фрэнк Долгопупс! - рявкнул голос. Мы с Невиллом одновременно повернулись, и Невилл заметно съежился. Ханна.

- Дорогая…Я…Я все объясню, - запинаясь пролепетал Невилл. Никто из нас не заметил, что Ханна оказалась свидетелем его пламенной речи.

- Никогда в жизни я не слышала, чтобы ты говорил так агрессивно! - Ханна шагнула к мужу, и на секунду мне показалось, что сейчас разыграется сцена с пощечиной номер два.

- Это так волнующе! - продолжила она, соблазнительно кусая губы.

- Что? - в унисон воскликнули мы с Невиллом.

Да, я ожидала другого.

- На самом деле, - промурлыкала Ханна, поглаживая Невилла по руке. - Я хочу показать тебе, насколько я взволнована, - добавила она вовсе не шепотом.

Лицо Невилла резко изменило цвет. Похоже, что вся кровь устремилась к другой части его тела. Бррр. Мое богатое воображение!

В ту же секунду Невилл развернул бурную деятельность. - Все вон! Время закрываться! - орал он, выставляя посетителей из бара. Когда почти все исчезли, он повернулся ко мне. - Ты закроешь бар? Спасибо, Гермиона! - Прежде чем я ответила, Невилл подхватил взвизгнувшую Ханну, и взлетел по ступенькам наверх, оставляя меня один на один с пьянчужкой, неспособным покинуть бар самостоятельно.

Я закрыла бар и еще раз обдумала слова Невилла. Неужели во всем виновата я? И приблизительно через час пришла к выводу - Невилл прав. Черт возьми! Никогда не думала, что наступит день, когда Невилл Долгопупс окажется прав там, где Гермиона Грейнджер ошиблась. Случилось чудо!

Все, что мне нужно - извиниться перед Роном!


	20. Призрачная причина

**Глава 20. Призрачная причина.**

Осталось одно незавершенное дело.

Я заперла бар, переоделась и аппарировала из "Дырявого Котла" в квартиру Рона, но никого там не обнаружила. Странно, Гарри заверил меня, что доставит Рона домой. Я посмотрела на часы. Бал давно закончился; Рон должен быть дома. Когда я покинула прием, Рон был не в том состоянии, чтобы пойти куда-то еще. Итак, где, черт побери, его носит?

Едва сохраняя спокойствие, я аппарировала к дому Гарри и Джинни. Если Рона нет в собственной квартире, разумеется, он у них. Гарри не позволит ему пьяным шататься по округе. Барабаня в дверь, я вглядывалась в темные окна коттеджа в надежде заметить хоть кого-нибудь и, наконец, в полумраке гостиной появилась маленькая фигурка.

Джинни открыла дверь и впустила меня в дом. - Гермиона, что случилось?

- Рон здесь? - спросила я, не ответив на ее вопрос.

- Нет. Гарри отвез его домой. А что? - выражение лица Джинни сменилось с удивленного на сильно обеспокоенное. Обычно я не врываюсь посреди ночи, допытываясь где Рон.

- Его нет! Я пришла к нему, хотела поговорить, но его там нет. И здесь нет. Где же он? – голос предательски дрогнул. Гарри отвез Рона домой, но его там нет, значит, что-то случилось!

- Джинни, кто там? - раздался сонный голос, и Гарри вышел из спальни в гостиную.

- Гермиона! - Он немедленно встревожился. - Что случилось?

- Она не может найти Рона. Его нет дома, - объяснила Джинни.

- Чертов Рон, - прошептал Гарри, запустив пальцы в свои взъерошенные волосы. Он снял очки и протер сонные глаза, прежде чем снова посмотрел на меня. - Побудьте с Джинни у него в квартире на случай, если он вернется. Но, думаю, я знаю, где его искать.

- Я пойду с тобой! - заявила я. - Не могу сидеть и ждать. Мне необходимо найти его! - я была настроена решительно и непреклонно.

Гарри кивнул, по его губам скользнула едва заметная улыбка. Не сомневаюсь, хотел полюбопытствовать, зачем я разыскиваю Рона, но промолчал, хотя, думаю, вопросы скоро посыплются. Что ж, всем придется подождать, пока я разыщу Рона.

- Я посижу у него дома, - успокоила меня Джинни и исчезла.

- Мы перенесемся в переулок у "Дырявого Котла". Там на углу есть небольшой паб, Рон регулярно туда наведывался, - сказал Гарри. Как только он оделся, мы аппарировали.

Темный грязный переулок идеально подходил для аппарации вдалеке от маггловских глаз. Мы с Гарри прошли два дома и, заметив вывеску "Роззи", перешли улицу. Я заглянула в окно маленького паба и оглядела посетителей. Сердце подпрыгнуло: у стойки бара сидел Рон и сжимал в руках кофейную чашку.

- Слава богу, он в порядке, - прошептала я. Гарри ободряюще погладил меня по спине.

- Гермиона? - спросил он. Время отвечать на вопросы. - Что заставило тебя передумать?

- Скажем так, я взглянула правде в глаза.

- Мне жаль, что я участвовал в той авантюре.

- Знаю, - прошептала я и улыбнулась лучшему другу.

- Он никогда не хотел обидеть тебя. Он просто хотел тебя вернуть, - Гарри помедлил. - Рон любит тебя.

- Я знаю, - снова прошептала я. - А я люблю его.

Я боролось с подступившими слезами. После скандала на балу я была уверена, Рон не захочет выслушать меня, не захочет, чтобы я вернулась. Но сейчас, после всех отчаянных поисков и волнений, когда я увидела его сидящим здесь, в баре, в безопасности, я поняла. Я хочу, чтобы он принял меня обратно. Мне необходимо, чтобы он захотел принять меня обратно.

- Тогда, иди и поговори с ним.

Я кивнула. - Спасибо, Гарри.

Он обнял меня и исчез.

Собравшись с духом, я вошла в крошечный паб. Почти пустой, только Рон, несколько посетителей и, разумеется, бармен. "Джо, пожалуйста, налей мне еще кофе", услышала я голос Рона и направилась к стойке. Рон сидел спиной к двери и не видел меня, зато заметил бармен. Я приложила палец к губам, умоляя мужчину ничего не говорить.

- Большинство людей заливают горе виски, а не кофе, - заговорил Джо.

- Сегодня я уже достаточно выпил, - обречено ответил Рон.

- Из-за женщины? - спросил бармен.

- Не просто женщины. Единственной на свете, - ответил Рон. Джо хмыкнул. Очевидно, он уже слышал подобное прежде.

- Здесь не существует понятия "единственная".

"Этого бармена еще не окольцевали", подумала я.

- Она единственная! Но я повел себя как негодяй, и она ушла. Снова, - Рон отхлебнул кофе. - Знаешь, однажды она уже бросила меня. Правда, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему она так поступила.

- И ты считаешь себя плохим парнем? По мне, так это она стерва, - сказал Джо, и я уничтожающе уставилась на него.

- Нет, она всезнайка, - на это раз я гневно посмотрела на затылок Рона. - У нее две ученых степени, и она думает, что знает все на свете. Очень умная женщина. И я люблю ее за это.

- Она хорошенькая? - спросил бармен, подмигнув мне.

Может, все-таки, он на моей стороне?

- Она красавица! - воскликнул Рон и мой тяжелый взгляд испарился. - У нее длинные пышные волосы, всегда взъерошенные. - Невольно я попыталась пригладить прическу. - Люблю зарываться в них руками, когда мы целуемся или занимаемся любовью. - Я покраснела. - Ее улыбка способна осветить комнату и растопить мое сердце. Она мое Солнышко! А ее глаза! Шоколадные. Я всегда обожал шоколад.

Слезы жгли глаза. Рон считал меня красавицей! Я не причисляла себя даже к хорошеньким, и, услышав слова Рона, захотела кинуться к нему, обнять и больше никогда не отпускать из своей жизни.

Мечтательность прервали.

- Она ушла. Уехала в Вену закончить учебу. Исчезла на четыре года. А когда я узнал, что она возвращается в Лондон, то придумал план, как вернуть ее обратно, заставив ревновать, - признался Рон.

Ага, и поплатился за это, - догадался Джо.

Рон кивнул.

- Она встретила "другую женщину" в туалете клуба, куда мы зашли, и все узнала. Боже, как она разозлилась, - Рон взъерошил свою огненную шевелюру. - Понимаешь, такого финала я не ожидал. Она не должна была ничего узнать! Интересно как… Черт возьми, какова вероятность, что они двое встретятся в одну и ту же ночь в одном и том же клубе?

- Шестьсот пятьдесят две тысячи семьсот семьдесят три к одному, - ответила я, и Рон стремительно обернулся. Его глаза широко распахнулись.

- Как ты узнала? - спросил Джо потрясенно.

Я пожала плечами. - Это моя работа.

Мужчина кивнул, и, как мне показалась, пробормотал что-то о женщинах, странных и бесчувственных всезнайках.

Пусть говорит что хочет, сейчас не до него.

– Привет, Рон.

- Гермиона? Что… Как… Как ты нашла меня?

- Гарри, - сказала я и робко улыбнулась.

- Почему? То есть… Я думал ты ненавидишь меня, - сказал он, и мое сердце сжалось.

- Я не могу ненавидеть тебя, Рон, - прошептала я и взяла его за руку. - Нам надо поговорить.

Он прикоснулся к моей щеке и нежно погладил. Я скучала. Как я скучала по нему!

- Пойдем домой.

Через минуту мы появились в квартире Рона. Гарри и Джинни исчезли. Вероятно, сразу, как пришел Гарри, они вернулись домой. Я им благодарна. Нам с Роном необходимо остаться одним, если мы хотим во всем разобраться.

Мы долго молчали, но, наконец, заговорили. "Извини меня", "Я поступил как негодяй" сказали мы одновременно и улыбнулись.

– Гермиона, послушай, - начал Рон и, взяв меня за руку, подвел к дивану. Мы сели, и я очень обрадовалась, что он не выпустил мою руку. - Извини за эту историю с Лидией. Я не хотел обидеть или обманывать тебя. Просто… - похоже, он не находил нужных слов.

- Рон, - попыталась заговорить я, сказать, что ему не нужно ничего объяснять, но он остановил меня, прижав палец к губам.

- Я расскажу. Ты должна знать, почему я так поступил. Когда ты ушла, - начал Рон. Я видела, как это тяжело для него и прокляла себя за то, что причинила ему такую боль. - Когда ты порвала со мной, я почувствовал, что мое сердце разбилось; будто часть меня исчезла, оставив внутри пустоту. Очень долго я не мог прийти в себя от потери. Я был одинок и опустошен. Но прошло время, и моя жизнь наладилась, настолько, на сколько это возможно без тебя. А когда Гарри сказал, что ты возвращаешься, все мои чувства вспыхнули вновь. Я решил вернуть тебя обратно любой ценой. Я хотел обрести утраченную часть моей души. Хотел, чтобы ты полюбила меня снова, так, как я люблю тебя.

- Рон! - я не скрывала слез, что текли по моему лицу, но не смела взглянуть Рону в глаза. Как сильно я заставила его страдать! Я даже не предполагала.

Когда я рискнула посмотреть на Рона, то увидела, что он тоже плачет. И в эту минуту я влюбилась в него снова.

Я гладила его по щекам, вытирая дорожки слез.

- Прости, что я разбила тебе сердце, - шептала я, судорожно всхлипывая.

- Почему ты ушла? - спросил он едва слышно.

Почему? Господи, все было так глупо. На самом деле. Простит ли Рон меня когда-нибудь?

- Я испугалась, - заговорила я. - Испугалась не за нас, а того, что может случиться с нами. - Я глубоко вдохнула, набираясь мужества перед признанием. - Я ехала в Вену невероятно счастливой. Я все распланировала. Мы снимаем квартиру; пока я заканчиваю учебу, ты работаешь в Департаменте Международных Отношений Министерства. И как только я получаю ученую степень, мы женимся, и заводим целую квиддичную команду детей, - сказала я. Рон усмехнулся на последних словах.

- Предполагалось, мы живем долго и счастливо. Но вскоре тебя приняли в Офицерскую Академию. Конечно, я была рада. Ты станешь военным магом. Я искренне радовалась твоим успехам! И следующие пять месяцев, пока мы жили порознь, ничего не менялось, но потом я начала сомневаться, может ли расстояние не влиять на отношения. Мы подолгу не виделись, а когда встречались, то либо отдыхали после дальней дороги, либо ссорились из-за того, что мало времени проводим вместе.

- Когда я приехала к тебе последний раз, ты представил меня своим армейским друзьям, и моя мнительность нашла благодатную почву. Все началось со знакомства с той женщиной, блондинкой. Кажется, ее звали Джессика. Ты всегда был неравнодушен к блондинкам, Рон. Я видела, как вы флиртовали. Постоянно. Еще немного и ты бы сдался, и оказался в ее постели. И, подумав об этом, я сделала так, чтобы нам обоим стало легче. Я решила, будет лучше, если я уйду. Ты бы спокойно встречался с кем хочешь, не чувствуя себя виноватым, а я бы получала письма "Дорогая Гермиона" и со временем успокоилась.

Рон молчал, обдумывая услышанное.

Тогда, ревность казалась серьезной причиной, но сейчас, четыре года спустя, все прозвучало довольно глупо. Но мне по-настоящему тяжело видеть Рона с другой женщиной. Если он так поступал, когда я находилась рядом, то как он вел себя в мое отсутствие? Это единственное, о чем я думала.

Неожиданно тишину нарушил хохот Рона. Что! Он смеется!

- Что смешного? - спросила я обиженно. Я открыла ему свое сердце, а он смеется.

- Боже, Гермиона! Ты уникальное создание! Только ты способна на такое.

Я все еще не понимала шутки.

- Рон, будь добр, объясни, почему ты смеешься? Я не понимаю.

Рон так долго смеялся, что у него снова выступили слезы. После того как я несколько минут буравила его взглядом, он успокоился, и все мне объяснил.

- Джессика? Ты ревновала к Джессике? - хмыкнув, переспросил он. - Гермиона, не было никакой опасности потерять меня из-за Джессики!

- Интересно почему, черт возьми?

- Потому что она не по моей части. Гермиона, Джессика лесбиянка. Дьявол, все время, что ты была тогда со мной, я пытался отогнать ее от тебя!

- Что? От меня?

Рон снова захохотал. - Она сказала, что ты настоящее искушение. И попыталась увести. Я был вынужден крутиться вокруг нее, чтобы она не начала охотиться на тебя, - и снова хохот.

- Рон, это не смешно!

- Нет, смешно!

Поверить не могу! Господи, я потратила четыре года жизни, изводя себя муками ревности к лесбиянке, влюбленной вовсе не в Рона! Это ужасно! Я спрятала лицо в ладонях.

- Малышка, как ты? - спросил Рон, успокоившись.

- Рон! Какая же я идиотка! Я потеряла столько времени. Мы могли быть вместе. Мы…

Он поднял руку, и я замолчала.

– Гермиона, не хочу тебе лгать. Я разочарован, что ты не доверяла мне, и думала, что я способен обмануть тебя. Вероятно, виной всему недосказанность. Но, согласись, никто из нас не ожидал, что находиться вдали друг от друга окажется так тяжело. Учитывая, что мы были почти неразлучны с одиннадцати лет.

Он бережно обхватил ладонями мое лицо. – Может, это предупреждение? Может, нам было необходимо пожить отдельно, - он вздохнул. - Понять и разобраться в самих себе, прежде чем мы снова будем вместе.

Я посмотрела на него.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы снова были вместе? - осторожно спросила я, переполненная надеждой.

Он нежно прикоснулся губами к моим губам, и я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Рон медленно отстранился, и я расстроилась, что все закончилось.

- Я ответил на твой вопрос?

Сердце забилось быстрее. Я кивнула, и Рон снова притянул меня к себе. Очень быстро наши утешающие объятья превратились в страстные, как будто мы боялись потерять друг друга. Я зарылась руками в его рыжие волосы, прижимая ближе к себе. Рон обхватил меня за талию и посадил к себе на колени. Прикоснувшись к его промежности, я качнула бедрами, зная точно, как доставить ему удовольствие. Секунду спустя моя рубашка и бюстгальтер были сорваны и отброшены в сторону. Рон стремительно захватил губами чувствительный сосок, и невольно я выгнулась навстречу его обжигающим губам.

Дрожа от возбуждения, я прижалась к Рону. Он слегка отстранился и, с трудом переводя дыхание, хрипло прошептал: - Боже, Гермиона, скоро я уже не смогу остановиться.

- Тогда, отнеси меня в постель, - ответила я.

Рон еще крепче обхватил меня за талию и, поднявшись с дивана, снова приник губами к губам. Пытаясь удержаться, я обхватила его бедра ногами. Не разрывая поцелуй, он направился в спальню. Я так никогда и не поняла, как ему удалось дойти туда и ни разу не споткнуться.

В спальне он опустил меня на постель и лег сверху. Сейчас даже этого казалось достаточно, чтобы довести меня до экстаза. И снова его губы оставили мои, заскользив вниз вдоль моего тела к поясу джинсов. Мучительно медленно Рон расстегивал молнию, покрывая поцелуями мой живот, и осторожно снимал остатки одежды, оставляя меня полностью обнаженной его взору.

- Красавица, - прошептал он.

Рон поглаживал нежную складочку между моих бедер, распаляя меня сильнее этой чувственной лаской, а когда к пальцам присоединился язык, я вскрикнула. Его пальцы двигались все быстрее и быстрее, а язык дразнил клитор. Я открывалась ему, толкая бедра навстречу его рукам и губам. Теряя связь с реальностью, я оказалась не в силах сдерживать удовольствие, переполнявшее меня, и закричала любимое имя.

Рон склонился надо мной и жадно поцеловал. Ощущение собственного вкуса на его губах лишь подхлестнуло меня. Я уложила Рона на спину, и заявила, что на нем слишком много надето. Предмет за предметом, я снимала с него одежду, уделяя повышенное внимание каждому сантиметру его прекрасного тела. К тому моменту, когда я стянула с него боксеры, Рон практически умолял меня.

Я улыбнулась и обхватила его член ладонью, наслаждаясь совершенством. Осторожно сжимая его, я прикоснулась губами к напряженной плоти. Мой язык сделал круг, прежде чем я взяла его в рот целиком. Пальцы поглаживали мошонку, пока губами я ласкала бархатистую кожу, и очень быстро Рон заставил меня остановиться. Я подчинилась и медленно опустилась на него.

Рон застонал, когда я полностью приняла его напряженную плоть в себя. Желание разгоралось, пульсируя внутри меня, заполняя тело и разум. Я неистово двигалась вверх-вниз, желая упоительного завершения. Рон сжал мои бедра, направляя хаотичные толчки, и, решив, что пришло время взять все под контроль, сильнее выгнулся ко мне. Через секунду я кончила, и Рон присоединился ко мне в потрясающем оргазме.

Тяжело дыша, я упала ему на грудь, точно зная - это мое место. Рядом с Роном. Это мой дом.

- Рон, я люблю тебя, - прошептала я.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Солнышко.


	21. С тех пор мы счастливы

**Глава 21. С тех пор мы счастливы.**

Рождество в доме Уизли отмечали, как обычно, с размахом. Молли, щедрая и гостеприимная хозяйка, приготовила праздничный ужин, достойный королей. Столы ломились от фантастических угощений. Весь день она варила и пекла, и, постепенно, тарелка за тарелкой, стол оказался заставлен восхитительными блюдами. А "Нора" заполнялась гостями.

Молли запретила нам входить на кухню, и выдворяла нас оттуда столько раз, что я сбилась со счета. Неужели ей не хочется отдохнуть? Мы можем все сделать сами. Я сказала об этом Рону, на что он ответил следующее: "Крошка, я очень тебя люблю, но ты не приготовишь обед даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Пожалуйста, послушай мою мать и держись подальше от кухни". И спал за это на диване. Хотя он прав, я действительно не умею готовить. Все равно, пусть поспит на диване.

Поскольку нас всех прогнали из кухни, семья Уизли в полном составе собралась в гостиной за разговорами. Я потягивала сливочное пиво (ответственно заявляю - больше никогда не напьюсь!), и наблюдала за ними. Надо сказать, прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как мы с Роном снова вместе, и за это время случилось много интересного.

Анжелина и Фред стали родителями дочки Майи. Фред, убежденный, что родится сын, чуть не потерял сознание, когда доктор сообщил ему, что мистер Уизли отец красивой девочки. Очевидно, Фред представил, как будет отваживать назойливых юнцов - ухажеров дочери. Наверное, вспомнил, как вел себя, будучи подростком. Его бесконечные преследования Анжелины пока они учились в Хогвартсе, стали легендой. Несомненно, как только красавица Майя подрастет, Фреду придется взвалить на себя неприятные отцовские обязанности.

Я посмотрела на Гарри и Джинни, которые тихо болтали в уголке, и поняла, что на долю этой пары выпало больше всего испытаний за прошедшие полгода.

Кстати, в конце июля мы вчетвером провели замечательный уикенд, о котором договаривались. Милое местечко на озере, тихо и красиво; мы с Роном большую часть времени оставались наедине (хи-хи), как и Гарри с Джинни. (Хочу добавить, семья Поттеров ожидает прибавления.) К несчастью для всех, кроме меня, в те выходные приключилось кое-что забавное. Рон налетел на Гарри и Джинни в гостиной, когда они, скажем так, хорошо проводили время. Рон, этот большой ребенок, отказывался спускаться из нашей комнаты все выходные, утверждая, что ему требуется серьезная психотерапия, чтобы стереть ужасные воспоминания о том, как его лучший друг занимается любовью с его сестрой. Представляете? Смешно.

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, я заметила, как Гарри нежно погладил животик жены. Да, они счастливы. Гарри счастлив. Ни для кого не секрет, что он всегда мечтал о семье, и новость о ребенке его очень обрадовала. Как хорошо, что, наконец, он обрел любовь и покой. Особенно после нелегких прошедших месяцев. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, скажу только, что в деле замешан Драко Малфой.

- Эй, Солнышко, - шепнули мне на ухо.

Поглощенная наблюдением за Гарри и Джинни, я не заметила, когда ко мне подошел Рон. По телу разлилось приятное тепло. Всегда удивляюсь, как Рон добивается такого эффекта, даже не прикасаясь? Без сомнения - это дар. Очень волнующий дар.

- Привет, - я повернулась, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Наши губы соприкоснулись. - Веселишься? - спросила я.

Рон кивнул и улыбнулся. Самой сексуальной улыбкой, какую я видела в жизни. Затем улыбка преобразилась в таинственную.

- Пойдем, хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Я с сомнением оглядела его. Я жила в окружении Уизли достаточно долго, чтобы стать подозрительной.

– Пожалуйста, - добавил он и прикоснулся губами к моей шее.

Ну, если он настаивает…

Рон взял меня за руку, и повел туда, где меня ждало нечто. У первой ступеньки лестницы я немного посопротивлялась, но он мягко потянул меня за собой. Обречено вздохнув, я поддалась, пытаясь представить, что ждет меня впереди. Наконец мы остановились перед дверью старой комнаты Рона.

- Рон, в чем дело? - спросила я нетерпеливо.

- Я же сказал, хочу кое-что показать.

- В твоей комнате?

- Да, - ответил он и втолкнул меня внутрь. Комната осталась такой же, какой я ее помнила. Везде развешены плакаты "Пушек", только с той разницей, что сейчас они слегка выцвели. Рон закрыл дверь, и мы оказались лицом к лицу. Рон улыбался, а я озадаченно оглядывалась.

- Итак? Я здесь. Что ты хотел мне показать?

- Это.

Прежде чем я смогла заговорить, Рон притянул меня к себе и заключил в крепкие объятья. Его губы нашли мои, и я немедленно ответила на поцелуй. Упоительные ощущения от поцелуя заполнили каждую клеточку тела, и, когда мы остановились, я все еще пребывала в эйфории.

Блаженно улыбаясь, я спросила: - Зачем все это? Не подумай, что я недовольна!

Потершись носом о мою шею, он ответил: - Знаешь, сколько я ждал, чтобы сделать это здесь?

"О чем это он говорит?" спросила я, как обычно.

Не отвечая на мой вопрос, Рон взмахнул палочкой, и комнату заполнила музыка: мелодия маггловской песни Марвина Гайя "Пусть все случиться". Я вопросительно посмотрела на Рона. И до меня дошло. Нет, он не мог предложить того, о чем я сейчас подумала, или мог? Но, едва взглянув в эти мерцающие синие глаза, я поняла - Рон предлагает именно то, о чем я подумала.

- Рон! Мы не можем! Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз? - воскликнула я. Я не хотела повторения сцены "Моя распутная малышка", как она теперь называлась.

Вместо того чтобы уговаривать и убеждать меня, Рон сжульничал.

- Знаешь, я мечтал заняться с тобой любовью в этой комнате, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать, - соблазнительно прошептал он мне на ухо. Его голос звучал немного глухо и хрипло. Черт! Рон прекрасно знает, как это действует на меня. А мысль, что он фантазировал обо мне, Гермионе Грейнджер, зубриле и всезнайке, заводила, очень сильно заводила. Он играл нечестно в открытую!

Рон поцеловал меня в шею, и я плотнее прижалась к нему.

- Расскажи об этой фантазии, - пробормотала я.

Рон удивленно хмыкнул (да, я и сама себе удивилась) и рассказал. Никогда не сомневалась, что у этого парня богатое воображение.

- Все начиналось с того, что мы танцуем под эту песню, - заговорил Рон. Он вывел меня на середину комнаты и, обхватив за талию, начал танцевать. - Затем я целовал тебя, - он немедленно показал мне как. И когда его губы оставили мои, я представляла собой податливое желе и была готова сделать все, что предлагал Марвин Гай.

Подбодренный моим состоянием, Рон продолжил.

- Потом я расстегивал твою мантию, и ты позволяла ей упасть к ногам, - он вошел во вкус, и скоро моя мантия и остальная одежда исчезли. Я стояла перед ним лишь в кружевном бюстгальтере и трусиках, комплекте, который он подарил мне сегодня утром. Я хотела похвастаться подарком вечером, когда мы вернемся домой, но, похоже, благодаря Рону, планы изменились.

- Какая ты красивая, - выдохнул он. - Красивее чем я представлял.

Всякий раз, когда Рон произносит эти слова, я не могу удержаться и краснею. Он все еще удивляет меня. Мы давно вместе и знаем друг о друге все, но, когда он так смотрит, мне кажется, что я не выдержу и минуты, и заставлю его заняться со мной любовью немедленно.

- А что происходит потом? - пискнула я. - В твоих мечтах.

- Позволь, я покажу, - сказав это, Рон подхватил меня на руки и перенес на кровать. Наклонившись, он расстегнул мой бюстгальтер и отбросил его. Секундой позже к бюстгальтеру присоединились мои трусики и вся одежда Рона. Мы оказались в объятьях друг друга, страстно целуясь и тяжело дыша. Сейчас мне не требовалась нежность. Только страсть и напор. Любимый мужчина не разочаровал.

Он с силой входил в меня, ловя мои стоны жадными поцелуями. Обхватив ногами его бедра, я прижала Рона ближе, выгибаясь навстречу и заставляя проникать как можно глубже. Тела рвались друг к другу. Очень скоро я кончила и впилась в плечо любимого, стараясь приглушить собственный крик удовольствия. Рон вздрогнул, и я почувствовала, что он присоединился ко мне в сексуальном блаженстве.

Обессиленный, он упал сверху, но быстро откатился на бок и прижал меня к себе. Я улыбнулась. Неужели на игривую сексуальную натуру Рона, так повлияли родные стены? Возможно. Я не жаловалась. Я была удовлетворенной женщиной в полном смысле слова. Очень удовлетворенной. Тем не менее, блаженная истома не могла длиться вечно, учитывая, что этажом ниже в самом разгаре Рождественская вечеринка.

- Надолго мы пропали? - спросила я.

Потянувшись за часами, Рон открыл моему взгляду прекрасный вид его накачанной груди.

- Двадцать минут. Подозреваю, внизу уже шепчутся, куда это мы исчезли, - вздохнул он. Пора возвращаться в гостиную.

Напоследок Рон крепко поцеловал меня. "Чтобы не забыла о том, что мы сделали", - сказал он многозначительно. Как будто я могла! Мы оделись и спустились вниз. Все рассаживались за большой стол на заднем дворе. Весь день Гарри, Рон и Чарли накладывали согревающие чары на двор, чтобы семья разместилась без помех.

Кажется, никто не заметил наше с Роном временное исчезновение. Очень хорошо. Но вдруг за моей спиной Гарри пропел "Пусть все случиться". Я обернулась и злобно уставилась на своего так называемого лучшего друга. Он поднял руки в подобии самозащиты. - Не беспокойся. Ваш секрет умрет со мной, - по его губам скользнула улыбка.

Я фыркнула. - Как будто в этом доме не все комнаты "освящены" вами с Джинни, - ответила я, слегка смутившись, но улыбнулась.

- Ты права, с этим домом связано столько приятных воспоминаний. Но я рад, что теперь могу подколоть кого-то еще!

Он невыносим! Я указала ему на дверь. - Пошел вон!

Наконец все расселись за столом. Люблю сидеть рядом с Роном, но сейчас его близость вызывала лишь плотские желания, наверное, из-за того, что между нами произошло совсем недавно.

Раскладывая жаркое по тарелкам, Молли посмотрела на нас.

- Где вы двое пропадали? Я вас искала.

Немедленно мой испуганный взгляд переметнулся от миссис Уизли к ГарриОн не посмеет ничего сказать, но предупреждающий убийственный взгляд все-таки не помешает. Рон, между тем, был совершенно спокоен, как будто для него обычное дело заниматься сексом со своей подружкой, пока его мать на кухне готовит обед.

- Я подарил Гермионе рождественский подарок, - ответил он, как ни в чем не бывало.

Гарри фыркнул в бокал с пивом и забрызгал всех вокруг. Стирая янтарные капли с лица, я буравила Гарри взглядом. Будь осторожен, друг мой, у тебя тоже есть тайны не для огласки. Не хотелось бы случайно раскрыть одну или не скромничать?

- Дорогой, это так мило, - сказала Молли. – Гермиона, что он подарил тебе? - с искренним интересом спросила она.

Гарри распирало от смеха. Джинни подозрительно поглядывала на мужа, не понимая, что происходит, пока он не наклонился и не прошептал ей на ухо тот секрет, который, как обещал, умрет вместе с ним. Джинни заметно оживилась, и я поняла, что позднее мне придется все ей подробно рассказать.

- Гермиона, скажи, что Рон подарил тебе? - влез Гарри.

Ох, эти мужчины!

Я лихорадочно обдумывала подарок. И схватилась за ожерелье на шее.

- Это ожерелье! - выпалила я, показывая украшение Молли. Джинни удивленно посмотрела на меня, но промолчала, только улыбнулась. Это ожерелье мне подарила как раз Джинни. Гарри явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но жена пнула его под столом, заставляя замолчать.

Пометка. Позднее поблагодарить Джинни.

- Какая прелесть! - воскликнула Молли и села. Я вздохнула с облегчением.

Ужин прошел спокойно, к большому сожалению Гарри. Наевшись, мы вернулись в гостиную и обменялись подарками. Комнату заполнял восторженный визг Джульеты, дочери Перси и Пенелопы, когда она срывала яркую упаковку с многочисленных коробок. Хохотали близнецы, презентуя каждому сувенир из своего магазина. Когда Чарли спросил Анжелину, что Фред подарил ей на Рождество, подозревая, что его брат способен разыграть и собственную жену, девушка только махнула рукой и загадочно улыбнулась. Лицо Фреда растянулось в глупой улыбке. Думаю, все догадались, что это был за подарок.

Скоро все изучили свои подарки. Но еще не все подарки вручили. Остался один очень важный подарок, и я надеялась, что Рону он понравиться. Я молила небо, чтобы Рону он понравился.

Я кашлянула, привлекая внимание.

- Благодарю. У меня остался еще один подарок для Рона, и я хочу вручить его в окружении семьи.

Все были заинтригованы. Особенно Рон, он выглядел по-настоящему озадаченным. Потому что точно знал, я подарила ему все. Я пошарила в кармане мантии и нащупала то, что искала.

Я осторожно достала продолговатую золотую коробочку и вложила в руки Рона. Он открыл ее и достал длинную блестящую ленту. Кто-то ахнул. Вероятно, Джинни, но я не уверена. В этот миг я видела только Рона. Он оглядел подарок, а затем уставился на меня во все глаза. Я знала, он прекрасно осведомлен о значении этого подарка.

Медленно я опустилась на одно колено и взяла Рона за руку.

- Рон, ты женишься на мне?

Лента, которую я подарила, являлась традиционной для церемонии бракосочетания и символизировала единение влюбленных, когда ее оборачивали вокруг запястий молодоженов. В колдовском мире такая лента заменяла обручальные кольца.

Рон молчал и выглядел ошарашенным. Я затаила дыхание. Его молчание заставило меня заволноваться. Что, если он скажет "Нет"? Я никогда не думала об этом.

- Рон? - спросила я испуганно.

Похоже, это подействовало. Рон широко улыбнулся, а я снова обрела способность дышать. Он притянул меня к себе и, прежде чем крепко поцеловать, ответил:

- С удовольствием, Солнышко.

**Конец.**


End file.
